


Devil May Oneshot

by TheDyingMoon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Music, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingMoon/pseuds/TheDyingMoon
Summary: ~ A collection of One - Shots featuring the reader paired with Devil May Cry characters.





	1. V X Reader: Don't You Dare Do That Again!

**Author's Note:**

> A request by a lovely person from Tumblr.

**“There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself."**

It's your motto for the last month. This emotional roller coaster is starting to annoy you. From the very beginning V exerts his dominance and tries to act like the real leader. Which he isn’t. With the absence of Dante, you are the more experienced and the oldest Devil Hunter. But when you try to pull the team together, he ignores you. When you plan your next move, he always disagrees with you.

And what’s worse, he keeps nudging you with his metal cane.

You have enough. It’s time to talk it off. Or to fight, this time in open. However, with little strength you have left after another quarrel, you decide to keep it private.

***

“V.” You simply said, gaining the attention of the poet that one boring and uneventful morning. “We need to talk.”

The man was about to make a believable excuse when he noticed your narrowed eyes. Heck, he was about to say something but, you quickly cut him off.

“**Now**.” You dropped the word onto his face with enough emphasis to make him oblige. You, then, turned away, expecting him to follow you.

“Should we,…?” Nero whispered to Lady.

The Walking Arsenal only shook her head in response. The Bewitching Devil, on the other hand, made things clear for the young Devil Hunter.

“Let them talk this out.” Trish quietly said, knowing the tense situation that has been brewing up between you and V during the last few days.

Meanwhile, the poet only sighed, leaving him with no other choice but to follow you. He was aware of your strength and capabilities as a Devil Hunter, he just preferred to do things his own way. Like you, he was aware of his own power, and he honestly only wanted to make things easier for him by executing wiser, much more efficient plans.

But, it seemed that you were really not meant to be partners, at all - two dominant and headstrong beings clashing with each other at any given time.

He kept all those things in mind as he followed you outside the building towards an empty alleyway nearby.

And when you finally faced him, he was not really surprised at what happened next.

With your left hand, you pointed your gun at him, and with your right hand, you pointed your rapier at him.

However, the poet only grinned at you as he tapped his metal cane on the ground, at the same time summoning his demonic feline familiar - Shadow.

“We do not want bloodshed here.” V calmly stated with that silky voice of his, seemingly unfazed with the situation or your eagerness to battle your differences off. “I suggest you bring down your weapon now. Or else.”

“Or else, what?” You spat back at the man. Yes, you’re a girl. Yes, you’re kind of vulnerable right now.

But, no!

In any way or form, you refused to melt with that voice of his like those women he rescued due to the Qliphoth infestation. You refused to bow down in front of him just because you don’t have powers like his.

And, most importantly, you refused to bring down your weapon because you simply would never let him say that you’re inferior to him.

You both knew this would happen sooner or later. And there’s no other reason to hide this any longer.

“Or else, what?!” You repeated your question.

V only tilted his head to the side, his dark locks covering a jade eye in the process.

“Beating you in your current state,… has no meaning.” He responded monotonously.

This only made your blood boil even more! You wanted to beat him, to have him cowering in front of you,…

… to make him accept who you are as a Hunter!

Without so much as another counter - argument that might make you seem weak and whiny in front of him, you started shooting at him as you took little steps forward, letting your bullets do the talking for you.

And the man’s answer to your “speech” was very predictable. He commanded Shadow to deflect your bullets, morphing into blades and dropping them one by one on the ground like crushed pebbles.

Of course, you knew this would happen. He doesn’t want to fight, and now, it seemed that he was getting bored of your attacks! He’s not even summoning that mouthy familiar!

However, you were prepared for this. You stopped shooting at him, switched your hold on your rapier, back - hand style, and charged towards him with unbelievable speed.

V, not fully expecting this, merely avoided your blade as it clashed against his metal cane.

That metal cane of his! You hated its very existence! Of those times he nudged you with it like you were some misbehaving child!

And now, it looked like he was slowly realizing it as his hold on that accursed thing started to waver. He was actually trembling beneath you!

V noticed your hostile look on his cane and immediately learned something. Although, he wasn’t sure by then. He must confirm it but, first, he must defeat you.

But, what if - ?

“I need you!” V commanded Shadow, struggling against your strength as his familiar rose between you, morphing into a set of sentient blades that clashed against yours.

The poet jumped away from you as you fought with Shadow, making himself safe for the meantime.

However, Shadow was only a shapeshifting Demon, which was nothing compared to you, a Swordmaster, who trained for years with the Legendary Devil Hunter, Dante.

To V’s utter horror, and, he must admit, awe, he witnessed your top - notch skill firsthand as you fought against Shadow using your rapier, expertly wielding it in your unique back - hand style. Your graceful footwork enabled you to dodge and deflect the demonic feline’s attacks as they landed brutally on you, and your jumps and flips successfully pushed the familiar back as you made your way towards him for another clash.

You pointed your gun against Shadow and shot her multiple times before plunging your rapier deep into her heart, defeating her and putting her into actual stalemate!

But, V was not done, yet. With his left hand, he finally summoned Griffon, the demonic avian familiar.

“Hey, shorty!” The bird taunted you as he flew towards you with the intent to kill. “Hate to break this to ya but, you are just one annoying insect who always gets in our way! So, FUCK YEAH!”

The bird shot at you multiple times, his electric attacks actually breaking the asphalt beneath you.

V was getting even more interested. You were actually able to dodge Griffon’s attacks but, he could see that your movements were slowly getting sluggish. How long would it take until you finally admit that you’re getting tired and that you’re truly weak against him?

But, you would never admit that to him! Not now when you’ve come this far!

With an ounce of your strength left, you dodged another electric attack and shot at Griffon, your bullets actually working on him. The bird, who was unaware that your weapons were actually infused with a holy power to counter all demonic attacks, looked at his disintegrating body as you continuously shot at him.

“What in the - ?” Griffon mumbled as he realized that his body was crumbling. “YOU, BITCH!”

The demonic bird made one last effort as he summoned all his powers for one last electric attack. He spread his wings wide and brought down a streak of powerful lightning towards you, which you easily dodged as you made a huge jump. You switched your rapier back to normal hold, holding it up above your head, and plunging it to the bird’s chest.

V’s eyes widened in fear as Griffon fell and entered his stalemate state. His eyes grew even wider as he saw you angrily charging towards him. He held up his metal cane and defended himself from your attacks, your rapier actually making scratches on his weapon. You switched once more to back - hand and with one last swing, you managed to throw the metal cane away from him.

With gritted teeth, the poet tried to hold you back but, his physical strength was nothing compared to yours. You tackled him, pushed him, and managed to bring him down on the ground with one powerful kick.

V collapsed, his back hitting the hard ground. He was about to retaliate when he felt your body above his, pinning him to the ground with the hilt of your rapier pressed closed to his hand and your gun to his other hand.

“Go on! Summon the golem, I dare you! If you move even a single finger, I swear I’m gonna blow your head off!” You threatened.

V had no intention of summoning Nightmare in the first place. He ever only wanted to calm you down and talk to you. But, you just had to fight against him.

So, he let you.

And now, you’re on the top while he’s at the bottom.

He let his guard down, and you’re already pinning him helplessy to the ground!

_What,… an interesting woman,…_

“I,… have no intention of doing that,…” V told you in a somewhat sincere tone.

Somehow, his words made you feel even more inferior to him. And it hurt your pride like hell!

“WHY?!” You screamed at him, letting all the emotions and frustrations flow out of you. “IS IT BECAUSE I’M WEAK?! IS IT BECAUSE I’M NOT WORTHY TO BE A LEADER?! OR IS IT BECAUSE I’M USELESS?! TELL ME, V!”

“I,…never considered you as weak.” V spoke calmly, trying to get past your hard shell by humbling himself in front of you. “You are strong. I know that now.”

“Why do you always disagree with me? Why do you always treat me like a child? WHY DO YOU KEEP NUDGING ME WITH THAT FUCKING CANE?! I’M THE LEADER HERE WHILE DANTE IS AWAY, AND NOT YOU!”

_Aha,…_

“Forgive me.”

“What?”

You were taken aback by the man’s words that your hold on him started to loosen a bit.

But, still, V didn’t take this opportunity to escape. As strong as you were, he knew he still hurt your feelings. Of course, you only wanted what’s best for the group, and he should have listened to your suggestions.

“Forgive me.” He repeated. “For not listening to you and for always disagreeing with you. But, know this: I never treated you,… like a child.”

“You’re lying! You’re - !”

Your tears started falling unto his face. It was actually the first time he has ever made a woman cry because of his callousness and pride.

And it honestly unnerved him.

Because, like you, he only wanted what’s best for the group.

“I could never lie. Not in front of a strong and reliable woman such as yourself.” V told you, carefully sitting up and wrapping his arms around you. “Again, you must,… forgive this fool and his selfish ways.”

You felt the sincerity in his tone, and as much as you want to inflict further harm on him, your traitorous heart just couldn’t contain itself as your emotions flooded out of you in the form of tears, making the poet’s chest wet.

A few hours later, you were actually smiling, feeling stupid for what just happened. Nero and the others were happily having a drink while you chose to isolate yourself to ponder over the things that just occurred.

“You look like you could use some company.” V told you as he joined you outside. “Do you feel better?”

You couldn’t help but smile at the man as you remembered how you bawled your eyes out at him like a, well, a child.

“Never better.” You said to him, feeling all the frustrations leave your system for good.

The poet smiled at you as he tilted his head, pointing his cane towards the dark streets of Red Grave.

“Since it is quite clear that you do not want to indulge yourself with liquour,…” V began in a much friendlier voice - a tone which suited him the best. “… would you like to join me for a Devil Hunting or two? You sure are an interesting fighter.”

“Sounds good to me.” You answered, glad that your misunderstanding was finally cleared up.

“And while we’re at it, you must teach me how to use my cane in that unique style of yours.”

Did you just feel yourself blush? “Oh, it’s actually quite easy,…”

The two of you soon found out that it was the first of your many nights together as partners in Devil Hunting,…

…and as a powerhouse couple.


	2. Dante X Reader: Cotton Candy - Flavored Grapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Reader introduces Dante to his very first cotton candy - flavored grapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request by a lovely person from Tumblr.

It took you almost five months to convince the Legendary Devil Hunter to go to the carnival with you. You knew something was bothering him. He came home from his mission that one evening looking glum, and ever since that, you rarely saw him smile. Being a very cheerful and positive person, you tried everything you could think of to make him smile once more, from ordering pizza, making strawberry sundae, to even making him stay for movie nights.

Everything you did, it didn’t seem to do anything, at all.

Then, you decided to make the biggest move, yet: invite him to a carnival at the next town.

At first, the man was hesitant to come, saying it was cheesy and childish to go to such place but, then, he couldn’t resist you, especially when you pouted at him.

Finally relenting, Dante was dragged to the merry - go - round, the carousel, the shooting games, heck, even the horror house, even though you screamed a lot at the employees in cheap, cartoonish monster and ghost outfits.

After all the games and attractions, you finally felt your rebelling tummy as it shamefully made its feelings known to your companion.

“Hey, your treat, remember?” Dante teased you, reminding you that he would not spend a single dime on anything. And also of his penniless Devil Hunter state.

“Fine.”

Rolling your eyes in defeat, you went to the food stalls, wanting so much to order the typical carnival staples, when a single stall away from the rest of the noisy caravans caught your attention. You looked at it once more and smiled, finally deciding on your snacks.

A few moments later, you went back to Dante with nothing but two plastic packs of what looked like grapes.

Well, normal - looking grapes. Until Dante saw the label - “**_Cotton Candy Grapes_**”.

“I’m pretty sure your stomach demands more than that.” Dante teased once more.

“Yes, I know.” You answered. “But, still, I want you to try this.”

As Dante took one pack from you, he didn’t fail to notice its awfully sweet smell. With confusion taking over at the weird fruit, the man shook his head with an apologetic smile. He appreciated your efforts but, he really wasn’t a fan of grapes. You took notice of this and held his hand firmly, preventing him from giving the treat back to you.

“Trust me, you’ll love it. And, come on, have a break from strawberry for now, please.”

Dante couldn’t do anything but try it. He didn’t want to hurt your feelings by denying you anything. So, with one brave look, he opened the package, took one fruit and managed a bite,…

“You know, when I was a kid, my parents used to take me to carnivals such as this.” You began, strangely feeling embarrassed at the tale you’re sharing with the man. “We play as much games as we can, ride as much rides as we can. And when I get really tired, they would buy me cotton candy. But, the only flavor I get is grape, because all the other kids get the more delicious ones. It’s not much but, it’s one of the most precious memories I have with them,… hey, Dante?”

You stopped recalling your tale as you saw the tears running down from the man’s eyes.

You, being so unaccustomed to seeing him this weak and vulnerable, stuttered, your words incomprehensible, your hands flailing like crazy in front of him like you don’t want to break him any more further.

“It’s really bad, isn’t it?” You finally managed to say. “I should’ve bought the hotdog, after all,… ”

“Thank you, (Y/N).” Dante told you as he wiped his tears with the sleeves of his leather jacket. “Yes, it is bad. And so sweet, I might get diabetes.”

“Pff,…”

You were startled as the man suddenly pulled you into a bear hug, making all the children around you tease and point at you, making all sorts of annoying noises.

“Dante, you’re embarrassing us!”

“Don’t care.” The man answered, only wanting to hold you right at that moment. He may have been distant for the past five months but, that didn’t mean that he didn’t appreciate all your efforts for cheering him up. From ordering pizza, making strawberry sundae, to even making him stay for movie nights,…

… and now, the carnival and the cotton candy - flavored grapes,…

It made him love you ten times more.

“I’m so sorry for making you worry about me.” He whispered to your ear.

You smiled, feeling your tears slowly come out of your tired eyes. “Anything for you, my love.”

Dante finally let you go but, he never took his eyes off you. “Now, I owe you some explanation,… ”

“Yes, you do, my dear.”

“But, before that, let’s take home a cotton candy - flavored **cherry** first.” He said with a devilish smile and a mischievous wink.

“Cherry? Not sure if there’s - ”

“Oh, there **_is_**!” Dante answered with that boyish laugh you yearned and ached to hear for five painful months,…


	3. V X Reader: Flatulence

That one peaceful evening, you were sitting on the sofa with V, your head on his shoulder, your eyes glued to the screen, his left arm around your body. Griffon ( who was also watching the movie ) was perched on top of V’s right arm, which was on the sofa’s arm rest, and Shadow ( who never really cared about movies, at all ) was sleeping peacefully on the floor next to your feet, her tail keeping them warm.

You were on that part when the children from the Losers Club were watching something on a garage. They were hoping to find more clues regarding Pennywise’s true nature.

As the scene began to get more frightening, you instinctively squeezed closer to V, who seemed unfazed by the dreadful scene.

The projector slowly zooms in on one of the kids’ mom, whose long, red hair was down. Then, it went out. And when it came on again, the face of the mother was slowly getting revealed, showing not her but, of a frighteningly familiar face.

You gasped and held V’s left arm. Griffon laughed from the other side, thinking it was funny that you found this scene very frightening when it was clearly nothing compared to the Demons they’ve faced before. But, then, V rubbed your left arm, reassuring you that everything would be just fine.

The kids of the Losers Club drew back in terror as Pennywise’s face slowly became bigger. The projector went out for the last time, and when it came on again,…

… the clown was there in front of them! And about ten times bigger than his actual size!

You shrieked in terror because of the jumpscare, startling Griffon and poor Shadow in the process.

Then, after your childish scream, you heard it.

At first, you thought it was only your imagination. Surely, imaginations do run wild whenever the mind absorbs something as creepy as a horror movie.

But, then, you smelled,…

… something a bit funky!

There’s no doubt about it! Someone farted!

Then, you felt V froze!

You slowly turned your head towards the poet close to you, whose green eyes was still glued to the screen.

And so, you carefully asked him. “V, was that,… you?”

V only gave you a slight glance, his expression unchanging. “… no,… ” he simply uttered while slowly turning the other way.

“WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!” The demonic bird shrieked as he flapped his wings. “SHAKESPEARE! YA STINK!” Griffon began teasing. “EEEWWW!”

“… stop, please,…” V simply pleaded, his cheeks turning red.

“HA! THAT’S WHAT YA GET FOR EATIN TOO MUCH CAKE!”

“I,… didn’t!”

“AND, WHAT WERE THOSE AGAIN?” The bird went on teasing the poor poet. “CHOCOLATE? STRAWBERRY? BLUEBERRY? MATCHA? CHEESE?”

“And french vanilla,…” you added shyly, which only made the bird tease even more.

However, you noticed that the poet was starting to get annoyed by the bird’s teasing. So, it was a total surprise to V when he felt a delicate pair of arms wrapping him from behind. He turned and looked down at you as you stared up at him with eyes full of adoration.

“You can have all the sweets, and cakes, you want.” You told him, your voice soft and gentle. Well, he completely adored that sweet voice of yours - one of the many things that made him fall in love with you in the first place. And more. “And you can fart all you want.”

“(Y/N), that’s - ”

“And I would not care, because I would still love and adore you, no matter what, my humble poet.” You whispered to him.

The poet’s eyes widened at a fraction of a second, and when they returned to their normal size, the side of his lips went up in that signature smirk of his - one of the many things that made you fall head over heels for him. And more.

“I love you, V.”

“I know.”

There was a brief moment of silence when you just stared at each other’s eyes. Your faces instantly inched closer,…

“Guys, the movie,…” The bird, who was not quite done with his teasing yet, interrupted the inevitable kiss.

You smiled at V, gave him a chaste peck on the cheek, and turned your eyes back on the screen and on the Losers Club. The poet, then, smiled as he pulled you closer to him than ever before and planted a gentle kiss on top of your head.

“Let’s watch Star Wars next.” V suggested.

“Episode 4, please.” You answered.

“Of course.”

After your movie marathon four hours later, you gave a “subtle” threat to the demonic bird to not let the secret of Vs flatulence out. And, with a nervous nod, Griffon agreed.


	4. DMC X Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crossover wherein the Devil May Cry characters are sorted into their Hogwarts Houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Dante, Vergil, Nero, Kyrie, Nico, Lady, Trish, Patty, and V ( because, why not? )
> 
> Note: All of them are the same age - 11.
> 
> Another note: V is Dante and Vergil’s awkward adoptive brother. Nero is their cousin.
> 
> Lastly: Eva and Sparda are both alive.

It was the gang’s first day at Hogwarts, and all of them were excited to get sorted into their own houses - Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff.

Just the other night, little Dante was bugging his parents nonstop, saying he wanted to be in Gryffindor. Vergil, being a kid who wanted to be different compared to his twin, wanted to be anywhere else other than Gryffindor. V, the sweet, innocent kid, just wanted to read his book of poems in peace, and didn’t care which House he would end up in.

And so, that fateful day finally arrived. They all experienced all the thrills that Hogwarts has to offer for firsties just like them. They took that big, pretty, scarlet train towards the school ( Dante almost depleted his, and almost Vergil’s, budget, buying too much treats for his own good ), got on boats and traversed the lake ( V, due to him not paying too much attention, fell off the boat and almost drowned, when a suspicious looking tentacle from the dark water brought him back up to safety ), and crossed the threshold that led towards the Great Hall ( one girl by the name of Nico wondered how Hogwarts made the ceiling reflect the night sky and thought how she would incorporate it into her latest invention ).

At last, the moment they’ve all been waiting for. All of them were made to gather in front of a stool with a very old and tattered looking hat on top of it. The old Professor took a look at a scroll, cleared her throat, and called Dante first.

Nero, his ever supportive cousin that lived on the city next to Redgrave, cheered while chanting, “Gryffindor!” with him at least several times that it made the hat give them a suspicious look.

Now, this kid, the hat sensed, had a clearly strong aura that he definitely inherited from strong parents. He is obnoxious, one can tell. He gets what he wants, whether people around him like it or not. But, he is not entirely that bad. The hat can predict a particularly good fortune of him where he would become capable of saving others in times of great need using the strength his parents had bestowed upon him. One can only wonder, but he might become the greatest among his batch with the proper guidance so he would not stumble into darkness. The hat knew.

And so, before the hat was even placed on top of Dante’s head, it screamed, “Gryffindor!” Nero and all of the students that belonged to the house of the brave lion all cheered.

As Dante took his place among them, the Professor once again cleared her throat and called a girl named Kyrie. Nero went quiet immediately. Kyrie smiled at him, giving him reassurance that whatever happens, she would still stay with him. They’re childhood sweethearts, after all.

And so, the hat was placed on her head. The hat saw great things inside her head. Of kindness, loyalty, strength in the midst of despair. It can clearly see her tending to those who are weaker than her, giving them food, offering them shelter, protecting them at all cost.

The hat gave what almost looked like a smirk and shouted, “Hufflepuff!” The students of the house of the loyal badger all cheered and clapped and Nero breathed a sigh of relief, as she didn’t get sorted into Slytherin, where most of the snobs are. Well, she is a muggle born, so she would definitely not get sorted into that house, right?

But, unto the next one. Who would’ve guessed it was Nero’s turn? The boy gulped and went towards the platform to take his place on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and it immediately picked up Nero’s uncertainty. It can clearly see that the boy wanted to be in Gryffindor where his cousin is right now. But, it could also sense his longing to be with the girl who just got sorted into a different house. Just like his cousin, the boy emitted a strong aura. Clearly, strong blood runs in their gene pool. He can see the boy do wonderful things just like Dante, of defending the weak and saving then from evil. But, as strong as the boy’s aura of clear bravery, the hat could also sense something else. Of a bond that would never get severed no matter how things and time, itself, meddle with him. He will fight for others’ sake, but he would definitely fight the most for the people he truly loved - family.

Nero glanced at Dante, who grinned and nodded at him. He looked at Kyrie, who smiled sweetly at him. Oh, man, he thought.

“Hufflepuff!”

Nero’s eyes widened in surprise. It was a close hatstall between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, after all. The Professor took the hat away from his head and was almost escorted into the Hufflepuff table, being dumbfounded and all. He looked at his cousin, somehow looking for forgiveness for not being sorted into Gryffindor, but Dante just smiled at him, showing no grudge, whatsoever. Kyrie, on the other hand, was beyond pleased. She grabbed Nero, made him take a seat beside her, and almost peppered him with kisses, if it weren’t for the older students who started to watch them.

Nico was called next. She cheerfully hopped on the platform, grabbed the hat and wore it herself, eager to find out where she would get sorted. Instantly, the hat sensed great intelligence within that frizzy head of hers. And resourcefulness to boot. But, then, it sensed something else. Something she lacked, and that was wisdom. The hat could tell that Nico often takes chances whenever she gets them. She makes rash and irrational decisions most of the time in pursuit of her dream. The hat could also sense a bit of,… hate? But, that could dissipate in the future. Hogwarts would definitely teach her to be one of the greatest Witches when it comes to the world of innovation, all the while helping her to reign in that overflowingly dangerous curiosity, and a smudge of hate, within her. The hat knew the perfect place for her.

“Slytherin!”

Nico slapped her hip happily and practically ran towards the cunning snake’s table, ignoring the snobby students who gave her strange looks. It was nothing to her. She would surpass them soon enough, she could feel.

The Professor called another person, and this time, it’s a girl by the name of Patty.

The hat took one look at the girl’s mind and it instantly sensed a deep longing for something the girl knew she couldn’t reach - friends to cherish, a family she could come to for comfort, a hero who would sweep her off her feet. Well, she was a muggle born who got abandoned by her parents a long time ago or an unknown reason. This girl’s dreams revolved around meeting them. The hat sensed her hunger for attention, as well, being a child who grew up in the orphanage. But, that hero who would sweep her off her feet part? The hat considered it as,… interesting. It could predict a future wherein she took great lengths to protect this very person she cherishes the most. She knew deep within her heart that she’s weak, and doesn’t stand a chance against all of her enemies. But, the hat knew that she’ll cross hellfire just to be with this person. Heck, she will be the one who will save him, and not the other way around.

Patty closed her eyes. It was taking too long. Maybe the hat deemed her unworthy to study at Hogwarts? But, then, the moment finally came.

“Gryffindor!”

The girl’s face brightened with delight. She excitedly basked in the applause of her fellow brave lions as she took a seat near Dante.

“Hey, congrats!” Dante said to her with that devilish grin of his. Patty blushed. She had no idea at that time that her world would revolve around him from that point on.

Next, a girl with the most curious looking pair of eyes was called. Her name was Mary, but she prefered others to call her Lady, and just that.

The hat wondered about that as it searched through the deepest, darkest corners of her mind. And, sure enough, it found the answer right there. She was scarred and bruised. And the pain she was feeling up to this point was caused by a person she once loved and trusted. This particular person deceived and hurt her to her very core, that she wanted him to be dead.

The hat’s face crumpled. It was taking a long time sorting Lady. Longer than Patty or Nero. It knew that Lady achieved her goal, but it only scarred her. But, one thing’s for certain - she was here with a positive attitude and to start things fresh. She wanted to erase those hurtful memories and replace them with happier ones. Her daring would someday take her to awesome lengths. The hat instantly saw the Auror capability in her. It has finally decided.

“Gryffindor!”

Lady happily took her place across Dante.

“Three points to Gryffindor!” Dante said to her good - naturedly. He was actually interested in her.

Lady smirked at him and raised an eyebrow - a look of inevitable challenge. “Yeah? How about a race between the two of us? The one who gets the most Gryffindor points gets treated into the Pizza house?”

Dante grinned as his blood boiled in perfect anticipation. “You’re on! Prepare your wallet.”

“You wish.” Lady answered back.

Next, a mysterious girl was called. Her name was Trish.

Now, the hat met its, well, most curious hatstall, yet. This girl just screams redemption all over. She knew she has done something terrible in the past. Terrible enough to hurt others in the process. But, the hat knew she changed. She has strength, alright. And wisdom, as well. It would actually be appropriate to put her in Gryffindor, given her courage, wit, and strength. A complete package that is close to perfection. But the hat knew that her talents would not be given the chance to be maximized or improved. Ravenclaw may also not be right House for her, the ravens would be overwhelmed. And so would the badgers.

“It’s okay.” The hat heard Trish’s thoughts. “You can put me in Slytherin.”

The girl was absolutely right! Slytherin would definitely help her on the way to greatness. And there’s no doubt about that! Then again, Nico might prove to be too much for Trish, as the eccentric girl began barraging her with questions as soon as she took her seat beside the serpents.

While Nico bugged Trish, the Professor called the next student, which was Vergil.

The hat, just like with Dante, got curious once more. He had the same powerful aura just like his twin. Well, they were twins, after all. But, this boy,… The hat felt some conflicting thoughts about him that it made it contemplate for a few minutes. A hatstall. For one, he knew from the start what he wanted to accomplish. He wanted to travel a different path from his brother. He wanted to be different in any way possible. He longs for knowledge, power,… He was ambitious, like his father Sparda, who was sorted into Slytherin during his Hogwarts days.

But, and it was a big but, the hat sensed conflicting feelings within Vergil. He may have gotten his thirst for power and ambition from his father, but he definitely obtained some meek attributes from his mother Eva, a muggle born who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Despite his clear motivation to be like his father, Vergil actually wants to be cherished by his loved ones. His wisdom helped him to see through most difficult situations, a very postive trait he got from his mother. His intellect was also astounding that it would be hard not to sort him into Ravenclaw.

“Hey, what’s taking the hat so long?” Lady asked Dante twenty minutes later.

Vergil’s twin just shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe he’s fighting with the hat to not let him into Gryffindor.”

“How did you know that?”

“Just a hunch.”

Sure enough, it was one of the things that Vergil would not want - to be in the same House as his brother.

“I want to be in my father’s House.” Vergil clearly said.

The hat finally gave in.

“Slytherin!”

“Told you.” Dante said to Lady.

As Nico welcomed Vergil to sit down beside her ( to which he declined ), the Professor called the very last student to be sorted.

Timid, shy, and very humble, the kid who was called V took his place and let the old Professor put the hat on him, which slightly slid down his forehead to his nose. He was so little and skinny that it made the Slytherins laugh ( of course, they immediately stopped after receiving a threatening look from his brother Vergil ).

V was so nervous, he didn’t know if he’s worthy to be here. But, the hat thought, otherwise. Despite his diminutive figure, he saw massive potential in the kid. Just like his brother Vergil, V possessed wisdom that is far greater from kids of their age. But, in V’s case, it was more than what the hat could imagine. It instantly sensed the kid’s tenacity to survive and think of multiple ways to conquer his many weaknesses. His love for poetry and knowledge in general would surely put him in the Wizarding World’s history books of the most accomplished Wizards of all time when it comes to sorcery. His on point intuition helped him analyze things that was beyond him or his strength. His longing for protection and love extended to the people, and most creatures, around him. His willingness to lead would surely make him a very dependable Wizard in the near future.

As much as the hat would like to sort V into Slytherin, it knew just the perfect House for him.

“Ravenclaw!”

The boy’s face lit up with happiness as he joined his fellow wise ravens. He met Vergil’s eyes and saw pride in them. He looked at Dante and saw him boasting to his fellow brave lions.

“That’s my brother right there!” He proudly told his classmates. “Smart as my mom. Could never trick him, not in a million years!”


	5. V X Reader: Stay

Everything was ruined the moment you decided to confess to him.

Well, yeah, at first you thought he was intimidating and all, considering the fact that he kept to himself most of the time and actually gave no shits to others around him. And during those times when he did bother to join the team, he would always assert dominance over everyone, including you, and that would make things a bit harder, albeit more organized, since any of you no longer had to formulate proper strategies, since he already made some.

But, you had to admit that, during those times when you do get to go with him during missions, you learned his gestures, his distinct mannerisms, heck, even his habit of quoting poetry. And then, you realized that he was actually not the person you thought he was when you first saw him.

The cleverness of his every action, the tenacity to stay alive, the authority he exudes, the kindness he radiates, the sheer strength of his willpower,…

… his love for poetry, his deep voice, his emerald - colored eyes, his smile,…

… and yes, that smile,…

Ah, yes. It was safe to say that, after a month of being with the tattooed poet, you fell head over heels for him.

And that, alone, was a vast understatement.

And it came to the point where keeping your feelings all to yourself was no longer bearable that you just had to confess ( with a little urging from the others, especially Griffon, who kind of sensed your feelings from the very beginning ).

So, one day, that one fateful day, you mustered up all the courage you could, walked up to him and called his attention.

Then, you said it, the dreaded three words, matched and laced by other jumbled phrases and sentences that you could barely remember.

And, just like that, he told you, flat out, that the feelings aren’t mutual, and that he could not, would not, reciprocate through any means.

Of course, you two came to a point where a sort of friendship was established between the two of you.

But,…

Everything was ruined the moment you decided to confess to him.

No.

More like fucked up.

And that was three whole months ago since that summer month.

Despite the embarrassing situation you two were in because of that failed attempt at an honest - to - goodness confession, you still went on missions together because no other Demon Hunter in your team could match his unique skills than you ( the others are just too brash and unrefined ). Of course, the first few weeks were very awkward. The two of you found it hard to look into each other’s eyes and you barely talked to each other. The atmosphere around you the two of you felt heavy and stiffling that you honestly regretted your decision to confess and ruin your decent friendship.

But, soon enough, after a few more days, you learned to move casually around him like before. You managed to maintain eye contact with him for a few minutes and regained your confidence to speak with him without feeling uncomfortable.

A few days after those torturous weeks, you learned to be yourself once more, despite the fact that you cried yourself to sleep for nights on end after his rejection.

Despite the fact that you tried to hide the bags under your eyes with heavy foundation,…

Despite the fact that you stopped listening to music entirely because every song, every lyric, every story, reminded you of him,…

Despite the fact that you were losing your appetite and that the others were beginning to notice your weight loss,…

Despite the fact the you hid all the hurt behind a smile while telling everyone that you’re okay,…

Despite the fact that it hurt you even more to see him on a daily basis, reluctantly reminding yourself that you two were just not meant for each other and that you should move on.

…

And move on, you shall.

You were still in this one - sided painful loop of emotions that one cold and dreary day out in an unknown town with V for a mission when something truly unexpected happened.

You and V made your way to the only phone booth in town ( which was located in the middle of an almost empty road a few kilometers away from the next distinguishable establishment or building ) to call Nico and let her know that you successfully finished your mission.

As usual, V was the one who entered the booth to use the phone while you patiently waited outside.

Your back was turned against him all this time but, you suddenly felt an urge to look back at him like something, like an unknown force, pushed you to do it.

And there he was, actually staring at you as he talked to Nico on the phone. He had this strange look in his eyes and his eyebrows were furrowed as if he was deep in thought.

Your own eyebrows furrowed as well.

Was there something wrong?

However, you were not given the chance to muse about this any longer as rain started falling from the sky. You gasped and flinched with the sudden coldness, instinctively trying to cover your head with your hands as you made your way inside the booth. And as you entered, the cramped space did nothing but heighten the tension that V seemed to sense around you, and it actually made you very, very uncomfortable.

Well, there’s no other way, right? He has to put up with the lack of space. After all, it would be for the last time -

“Who is Leon?”

At the sound of utter confusion and shock in his deep voice, you glanced up at the man who was only mere inches away from you.

“Oh, he’s,…” you began, uncertain how he found out about Leon Kennedy. But, of course! Nico had to mention him to V. “ … my _new partner_. A high profile client from Europe has commissioned us to take on a top secret mission the day after tomorrow.”

To those simple words you just uttered, V’s eyes widened even more.

“So, you’re,…” V began, his face getting darker by the second. “… you’re coming back, right?”

_Damn you for being such a big mouth, Nico!_

You bit your lip, thinking it was no use to hide the secret from V any longer.

“V, I’m staying there. **_For good_**.”

Silence. At first, you thought his stricken reaction would only be momentary, since he really didn’t have any sort of connection to you to begin with, so there’s actually no use in him even reacting, at all.

_Until,…_

“You’re leaving and you never once told me while the others already know.” He pressed on, his voice suspiciously getting darker and darker. _**Like he actually cared about you leaving him**_. “Why?”

You laughed nervously at his question, actually feeling kind of cornered that V was interrogating you this way like some kind of a criminal.

But, why even bother? You are nothing to him, and you knew that! You learned the hard way,…

“Aren’t you happy that I’m finally getting a much better career opportunity?” You attempted to answer in a light - hearted, even jesting, tone, hoping, _praying_, for the gravity of your words to reach V. “I mean, me! The second rate Demon Hunter me finally getting a once in a lifetime chance to work at a better place! How cool is that?”

“You did not,… answer,… my question.”

You slightly drew back at what you just witnessed. Somehow, V looked conflicted in some way. His eyes, which was giving you intense stares since that moment he talked to Nico on the phone, never left yours, and his posture looked more intimidating than ever before.

And he looked mad, and,… _possibly hurt_,… at the same time for some reason,…

You only sighed. “V, I see no reason to let you know. I mean, hey, at least you won’t have to deal with my shit any longer.”

“I never,… said,… you were _shit_.”

Once again, you flinched at his words. “Don’t make this any harder for the both of us. We both know this would happen any time, and you know this is inevitable.”

To your utter shock and total fear, the man slammed a hand against the glass door of the booth mere inches away from the side of your face. Your shoulders tensed, your eyes closed, you were so confused as to what was going on between the two of you.

And so, so scared.

_Why, V? Why?_

“I’ am making this harder for the both of us?!” You never heard V talk in such a way, and it honestly frightened you to the core. This is not the V you were used to. He was kind, and gentle, he was soft, and above all, understanding,…

But, all of those things were absent from him, and you honestly don’t know anymore who you were talking with.

“Please, V, stop this - ”

“Are you just escaping me, then?”

Your eyes snapped open, and when you finally looked at his eyes, you saw the hurt, the anguish, the torment in them.

There was no mistaking it.

He didn’t want you to leave. At all.

“Maybe.”

You flinched as another hand slammed on the door, this time on the opposite side. That’s it, you were hopelessly trapped by the man.

By the man you still adored above all else.

“Why?!”

“I want to move on, V!” The words came out of your mouth ripped your heart apart, the gravity and truth in them hurting you and torturing you from the inside. “Every time I see you, my eyes sting. Every time I hear your voice, my chest hurts. Every time I see your face, my body goes weak. I thought I cried enough for you but, I was wrong! How stupid of me to think I was finally learning to move on but, no! As always, I’m wrong!”

“(Y/N),…”

“You listen: I want to go away from here, away from you, as far as possible! So I could learn to be myself again! So I could learn to enjoy the things I once loved! So I could learn to smile without getting hurt again!

”**_I love you so much, V_**. But, I know I mean nothing to you! I know you never cared! I know I’ll never be good enough for you! I’m not worthy! And I don’t want to impose my feelings for you any longer because then I know you would only drift away from me further until I could no longer reach you!

“So, please, let me go! Set the both of us free!”

“No.”

“WHY?!”

The man’s eyes finally started to glisten with the unshed tears that tortured him for weeks since that moment you confessed to him.

Of course he noticed how your eyes were always red and how they have huge bags under them. Of course he noticed how you stopped listening to music - the thing you adored so, so much. Of course he noticed how you were losing your vitality and not only your weight and appetite. Of course he knew that smile of yours was only a facade to hide your sadness.

Of course he knew you wanted to move on.

But, who could blame him for acting this way?

During the course of those three months since that infamous confession, a strange kind of emotion has awoken inside V. At first, he simply ignored this, since he assumed that what you were feeling for him was merely some kind of infatuation of some sort and nothing too deep.

However, as days passed, he began seeing more and more of you in a different light. For the first time in many days, he saw the the gracefulness in your movements. He saw how you selflessly cared about others around you. He saw how you unconditionally showed kindness even to the lowest of beings that others might consider trash.

And, above all, he missed your little talks about yourself. He missed the sweet voice that greets his ears each morning whenever you sing to your favorite songs on the radio. He missed how you doted on him and him alone and how you ignored Dante’s childish demands for attention, despite his twin brother being the clearly better man than him.

And he missed how you said you loved him and him alone.

And he damn wanted to hear you say those words to him once more.

But, you were leaving him. For good.

You would drift far away from him like a long lost childhood memory.

Then, you would learn to love another.

And this inevitability hurt him. Tore his heart apart.

And the pain was so fucking unbearable.

“Stay. Please.” He pleaded, begged, you, his voice lowered and anguished.

To this, you simply shook your head.

“I have made my decision, and you have no choice but to understand and respect it.”

“No!”

“Please, V! I beg you - ”

And the sadness crept even closer to you as the man took hold of the back of your head and crashed his soft lips against yours, moving in a rushed and certain way that successfully conveyed the untold emotions he had for you.

You tried to push him away, to wake up from this wishful thinking that he’s doing everything he can to not let you leave him. But, the gentle strokes of his hands against your back, those whispers of his that begged you to stay, those lips which were locked against yours in heated passion and deep longing that betrayed and conveyed his true feelings to you,…

… that warmth of his and those forbidden sensations it caused your body to have that slowly breached and destroyed the high defenses you put up for your poor and hurt little heart,…

** _Oh, God! Why?! Why are you falling all over again?!_ **

“I love you,…” the man whispered as his lips softly brushed againts your now tear - stained cheeks. “I love you. I love you so,… so much.”

“V,…”

The man cupped your cheeks and laid his forehead against yours, his eyes melting yours, finally making you cave in with his pleas.

“I know this is too selfish of me to ask, but,… I beg you,…” he whispered, his hot breath mixing against yours. “Please, do not,… leave me. Stay.”

You closed your eyes, the action making you shed even more tears.

For how you could you refuse him now?

For all the things that happened between the of you for the last months,…

For all the things that unfolded between the two of you in that cramped and hot phone booth,…

Of course, you love him.

And you definitely couldn’t leave him alone now.

Nico, who arrived a few moments ago with your luggage inside her van, witnessed everything. With a smug and proud smile on her lips for her two team mates, she dialled a number and waited.

_“Hello?”_

“Leon, it’s me.”

_“Hey. What time will she arrive on the airport? I want to personally escort her, myself.”_

“I think that won’t be necessary.”

_“Why is that?”_

“Umm, I guess she found another,… a new,… leash on life. She’s not going. I’m sorry.”

_“Oh. That’s too bad. Then, I would let the President know. I guess I’ll be going to Spain alone.”_

“Ah, yeah. Thanks, Leon.”

_“No problem.”_

“Don’t let those zombies bite. And get the girl out.”

_“Will do.”_


	6. V X Reader: Love And Roses

There it was again: a deep red rose petal on the floor.

You looked down at the thing with a raised eyebrow. You were sure that you just rid the floor of Nico’s otherwise messy van of these curious and yet fragrant things.

But, there it was again: a deep red rose petal on the floor.

You carefully picked the fragile petal with your dainty fingers and looked at it, utterly confused as to its origins. Well, there were wild flowers outside but, none of them resembled the beauty of the thing in your hand. It looked like it came from a rare type of red rose, and you were absolutely sure you have never seen it before.

You do like the thing, however, since deep red is your favorite color, and the rose is your favorite flower.

But, to actually have numerous petals scattered about the floor really bewildered, amused and frightened you to the core all at the same time.

And the phenomenon has been going on for almost two months. Yeah, you were the one assigned to clean the van but, you don’t have the heart to throw the pretty things away, so you just put them in a sack and hid them underneath the sofa you’ve been sleeping on. Heck, you can decorate a whole room full of these petals you’ve collected! Not to mention a cup of sweet, steamy tea rose or two.

Your musings were interrupted when you suddenly heard a coughing sound coming from the sofa. You looked down at poet as he covered his mouth with a gloved hand.

You immediately went closer to him and rubbed his back to somehow soothe him, if that could help, at all.

“Ahem, sweet pea,…” the demonic bird, which was perched on top of Nico’s broken jukebox, called your attention, at the same time V let out another batch of coughing fits. “That won’t help him.”

“Ah, I know! Ah,… ” you mumbled as you went to the back of the van to prepare him a cup of tea or something warm to ease his symptoms. “Nico and Nero will be back in a bit with the medicine. Don’t worry, V.” You, then, said to the poet.

V’s symptoms persisted for almost two months, the same time as the phenomenon of the rose petals, come to think of it, and it honestly unnerved you. Yes, V was a capable fighter just like Nero or Dante but, still, he’s human, and clearly weaker than the two of them, as much as you hated to admit it.

However, despite this weakness, you liked him. A lot, actually. You’re not the type of person who falls for muscles, pick up lines, or manly winks, no.

It’s the cleverness, the gentleness, the mysterious aura, the deep voice,…

… the alluring smile,…

And V has all of that. And more.

And that’s just scratching the surface -

“I told ya! That won’t help him!” Griffon squawked as he helplessly watched you turn on the stove to boil water with Nico’s old teapot.

“And what will?!” You angrily questioned the bird. He really was not helping with the situation, at all.

“Ah,… maybe a smooch to the Shakespeare will help? And a good make out session?”

You balled your hands into fists, controlling the strong urge to throw something at the bird or just put him in a steel pot and boil him to inflict pain. Oh, you really wanted to! V was freaking suffering! And his familiar was not doing anything to help! Instead, he chose to make crude jokes in front of you like it was nothing!

“NO!” You growled back at the bird,…

… which made V cough even harder.

“Oh, my God,…” you muttered under your breath as you made your way back to the poet. “V, do you need something? Ah, we should definitely take you to a hospital now. This is getting worse,…”

“Look what you’ve done to Shakespeare, woman!” The demonic bird shrieked as he flapped his wings and made his way towards his master.

“What?! I’m not doing anything to him!”

“Enough. P - please,…” V begged, his voice weak and his throat hoarse and painful. “Do not worry about my,… needs. I,… j - just needed some,… rest - !” His words were broken as he had another fit of coughs but, this time, he wasn’t able to cover his mouth in time.

And then, you saw it. It was unmistakable despite the lack of proper lighting inside the vehicle.

It was blood. His lips became slightly stained with the crimson liquid that most probably came from his already wounded throat.

And it made you even more frightened for his health.

“No, no, no, no,…” You helplessly mumbled as you took out your handkerchief from your pocket to wipe the blood off his lips. The poet tried to stop you but, he was too weak to do so. And you were very stubborn. “Hang in there, V. They’re coming back,…”

“Sweet pea, just give him a kiss. Just one in the lips is okay.” The bird persisted with his joke.

“Griffon, I’m begging you. Stop with your nonsense already!”

With those words, V suddenly and forcefully took hold of your arms and bowed down low, seemingly throwing up on your lap or something, all the while continuously coughing.

Tears streamed down your face as you helplessly rubbed your hands up and down V’s back, trying your very best to ease his discomfort.

“I’m so sorry,…” you cried. It just,… hurt,… seeing him like that. And you couldn’t do anything but watch. “I’m so, so, sorry,…”

All of a sudden, something came out of the poet’s mouth. It was not vomit or any kind of icky bodily fluid, no.

It was,… a fresh batch of deep red rose petals. It came cascading down like a beautiful crimson waterfall from his mouth down to your lap.

“Hanahaki disease,…” Griffon began calmly as he observed how the poet “lavish” you with the pretty petals. “Pretty nasty illness to have, if ye ask me.”

“The,… _what_?!”

“**Hanahaki disease**!” The bird repeated as the two of you watched V release some more petals. And you were completely baffled, if not apologetically fascinated, by the strange display of weird human or demonic affliction.

“I - is this some kind of a demonic disease or something? Or a curse?”

“Eh, no. Not really.”

“Then, what caused this? How did V get this illness?”

“_**Unrequited,… love,…**_” the poet weakly answered for you as he finally managed to inhale after the onslaught of petal showers. By that time, your lap was overflowing with the fragrant things, and it was safe to say that you have to clean the floor all over again.

But, his **answer**!

“Wait, did you just say **_unrequited love_**?”

“Ya heard it right!” Griffon answered, his beak high up in the air like he was feeling proud, or something. But, why? “That’s why I told you to smooch and make out already! Come on, do it while the others are away.”

“That again?! I don’t understand! I - ”

You felt absolutely dumb for not realizing this a bit sooner.

Unrequited love? Smooching? Making out?

Then, that means,…

“You have got to be kidding me,…”

“Ohohoho! Who’s joking now?” The bird mocked.

With wide, confused eyes, you looked down at the poet, who started coughing again but, this time, he did not throw up petals. He threw up a full stem, instead. And a thorny one at that. And this made V cough up blood once more.

“Nasty.” Griffon told you in such a tone that purposefully made you guilty. “Of all the flowers in the whole fuckin’ world, why is rose your favorite one?”

“Stop, please.” V pleaded despite his condition. “Don’t make it harder for (Y/N).”

“Ya want me to stop? Do ya want me to watch ye die in front of her then, huh?! Won’t let that happen! No shit!”

“Stop this, Griffon, please!” You begged as you held the poet closer as if to protect him.

“Oh, ye want me to stop? THEN FUCKIN’ SHAG ALREADY! SHAKESPEARE’S DYIN’! AND IF THAT HAPPENS, IT’S ALL ON YA!”

“I still don’t understand!” You screamed at the demonic bird in panic as V started coughing up petals, and full rose stems, again. “V, why me? What did I do to make you,… _love_,… me? I mean, I’m just a plain old,… me!”

The poet looked up at you, his beautiful eyes full of unspoken adoration towards you. He held up both his hands and cupped your soft cheeks. He, then, gently laid his forehead against yours, the contact making your face heat up.

And, damn! It’s making you fall for him harder than ever before.

“I could sing praises for you all day,… my beautiful sparrow.” The poet confessed, his voice soft, and yet hoarse due to the onslaught of roses, and probably thorns, as well. “However, no amount of words could describe,… how I truly feel about you. You don’t have to,… do,… anything for me. Just you by my side,… is heaven enough,… for me,…”

You sighed and gently laid your hands against his. “V, I don’t want you to die but, I’m,… ah,… inexperienced. If you know what I mean. But, I’ll do my best. I will do everything I can to save you. I,… love you, V. Truly, I do. If I’m gonna do it with someone, then I want it to be you, and only you.”

The man’s eyes widened at what he just heard. And as he was about to shed tears of delight, he inhaled deeply and smiled.

“Is that true? That our feelings are mutual?”

You giggled at his silly little question and gave him a chaste peck on his nose. “Of course it is, you silly poet.”

“Then, forgive,… this fool’s,… selfishness,…” he whispered, then wrapped his arms around you. “For I just can’t help myself.”

Griffon’s eyes widened with amusement. He began chuckling as he witnessed how the poet shower you with kisses on the cheeks, and on the nose, then finally capturing your lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Your hands automatically went around his neck and this made him pull you even closer, lifting you a bit and properly positioning your legs so you’re now sitting on his lap.

“Ohohoho, and the boy’s all grown up now,…” the forgotten bird chuckled to himself as he witnessed every caress, every movement, and every kiss that you and V shared.

And just when things started to really heat up, the teapot started whistling and ruining the moment.

“Shit! The water!” You shrieked as you wriggled off V’s lap. You were about to run towards the stove when the poet took one of your hands and gave it a sweet and gentle kiss.

“I love you so much.”

Your arms went around him once more as you peppered his forehead with kisses.

“I love you more.”

Later that night, Nico and Nero were so baffled upon seeing the two of you so close and doing alright like nothing happened. It was safe to say that V was not able to take the medicine they provided for him, since he was already somewhat, and mysteriously, fully healed.

But, what confused them the most was how you two began vanishing each night from that day forward, only returning the next morning with mismatched clothes, flushed cheeks, and silly expressions on your faces,…


	7. Nero X Reader: Saved By The Siren

"I QUIT!" The band's lead vocalist raged as she slammed the door closed on the way out, startling the other contestants.

"YEAH! FUCK YOU!" The band's lead guitar screamed back, making the other people shook their heads.

But, who could really blame him? Nero and Lady just couldn't get along well from the start.

"YA MESSED UP BIG TIME, PSYCHO!" Nico, the band's bassist shrieked hysterically at him as she pointed her cigar stick at him.

"WHO NEEDS A VOCALIST LIKE THAT, ANYWAY? SHE JUST STRUTS ON THE STAGE AND SHOW OFF!"

"Guys, we really need a vocalist now,or we're gonna get disqualified." Lucia, the timid drummer nervously spoke from the corner of the room, not wanting to be shout at by the ever grumpy Nero.

"The man who never alters his opinion is like standing water,... and breeds reptiles of the mind." V, the ever calm keyboardist, quoted, not once taking his eyes off his William Blake illustrated collection.

Nero face palmed.

Ever since that incident involving Lady erupted, of her planning to leave the band for a much more popular one to become famous, Nero has been on a rampage, picking unnecessary fights with her and, therefore, almost ruining the band.

And who could just put them together but him? Not Nico, who just messes around ( one time, she almost set the old and smelly studio they were practicing in on fire with the cigar butt she carelessly threw away ), not Lucia, who was just too timid and shy to ever lead any kind of group ( she almost depleted the band's funds by having no guts to refuse the cute little scouts that always come knocking in to sell them all sorts and flavors of cookies ), and definitely not V, who was either busy reading, or busy being a regular member of the National Orchestra as a Concertmaster ( who was so talented as heck, he rejected the last twenty or so who auditioned as vocalist, only accepting Lady because he wasn't there to see or hear her sing due to one of his asthma attacks ).

So, simply put, they're all doomed.

No.

More like fucked up.

All of a sudden, Nero's phone vibrated. He took it out from his pocket and saw that his dad was calling him.

"Ugh, him again?" Nero muttered, not really wanting to answer the call.

"Answer that call, ya don't want him to come in here and drag ya away from him like a brat." Nico suggested calmly.

And so, with a deep sigh, he answered the call -

_"What are you doing right now,... scum?"_

"Fuck off, Vergil!"

_"Don't you disrespect me in front of your so - called peers. If I hear that you get beaten by Dante's band once more, I will have no choice but to take away that wailing and foul - smelling instrument of yours, drag you out of there, myself, and send you to boarding school in Berlin."_

"D- DAD! PLEASE! NOT MY ELECTRIC GUITAR!"

_"Don't you ever dare lose,... scum."_

And with that last threat, Nero's father hung up. The place was almost filled with loud applause and cheers a few seconds later as the last band just finished performing. The door opened, and in came the dynamic guitar and singing duo of Dante and Trish.

The sight of Nero's ( and Vergil's ) rival Dante looking so proud and confident that he'll win this battle of the bands made his stomach churn. And before he could even turn away to not be noticed by the man, his father's younger brother saw him and immediately went towards him.

"Hey, nephew! How's it going?" Dante greeted as he put a heavy arm around Nero.

"Piss off, Dante!" Nero growled.

"Ooh! What's with the little puppy growl? Oh! Let me guess: Lady left you, didn't she?"

"FUCK. OFF!" Nero pushed Dante away in anger, his uncle's taunt proving that his statement was, indeed, real.

But, Dante just smiled and chuckled at him as he shook his head helplessly. "Oh, well, I wonder how Vergil would react to this news?!"

"Stop."

"Maybe he'll come down here and take away your second hand guitar! Or! Maybe," Dante taunted once more as he stalked closer to Nero like a predator. " ...he'll send you to that military boarding school in Berlin!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Nero finally exploded as he grabbed Dante's collar.

"No! You shut up, DEAD WEIGHT!"

"Okay, okay! Guys, stop!" Nico intervened, successfully drawing Nero out before he could make a nasty scene in front of the people.

"What do we have here?" One of the organizers who saw the argument came in and asked.

"Oh, nothin'! Nothin' to worry 'bout!" Nico lied as she laughed hysterically.

The organizer only shook his head and left. After that, the door opened and a head popped out from it.

"SWEET SURRENDER?!" The person called the name of their band.

"Yeah! We're here!" Nero answered unwillingly, flinching at his own words.

"YOU'RE UP! AND MAKE IT FAST!"

"Good luck, kid! Adios!" Dante mocked once more as he saluted on his way out.

"I'll send you my autograph." Trish said as she blew all of them a good bye kiss and gave V a very sultry look, to which the poet only ignored.

All of four of Sweet Surrender's members looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" Lucia, who was already in panic mode from the start, stuttered as she clutched her drum sticks.

"We perform as usual." Nero replied.

"What if we fail? Yer dad's gonna send ya to boardin' school fer real!" Nico added as she pushed the rim of her glasses up the bridge of her freckled nose.

"Stop saying that, will you? I will sing in place of that bitch."

"But, Nero! That song is meant to be sung as a duet! This will not work! This will be a disaster!"

"Whoa, Lucia! Calm down! Trust me. We'll get through this!"

After those words, Nero, Nico, and Lucia turned to V, expecting him to say some words of encouragement.

And to this, the poetic musician only answered, "A man can't soar too high,... when he flies with his own wings."

"Okay, V. You're an interesting guy but, you're right." Nero responded as all of them faced the door that led to the stage. "Let's get this show on the road!"

However, no matter how hard V tried to give them enough words of motivation, courtesy of William Blake, they just couldn't shake the foreboding feeling.

That something bad was going to happen.

Nico, Lucia, and V may have done their best to perform their parts, but Nero's song, which was supposedly a duet, just couldn't, would not, work out. It just felt wrong.

And not even a few minutes in and they were already being booed by their audience. This made Lucia even more nervous and stopped playing altogether. Nico tried to pitch in for her but failed miserably because she lacked proper practice. V, on the other hand, remained calm as he multi - tasked, playing both Lucia and Nico's part on his keyboard.

"LOSER!" A girl from the crowd shrieked as she threw her candy wrappers at Nero. Some people took this as an opportunity to throw things at them.

"Look at them! They look so pathetic!" Dante laughed from the back of the crowd, enjoying Sweet Surrender's downfall. "I guess it's boarding school for Nero now - "

"HEY, GUYS! So sorry I'm late!"

Everyone in the room went dead silent as one unknown girl wearing a floral dress came up the stage and joined Nero.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Nero questioned as he watched the girl take hold of one of the microphones.

The girl just winked at him and gave him a confident smile. "We're gonna do this, right?"

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" Lucia bravely screamed at the top of her lungs as she tapped her sticks together for their cue. And with the wailing of Nero's guitar, they played their song once more.

_"Oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh! So jet lagged!"_ Nero started singing. _"What time is it where you are?"_

_"I miss you more than anything."_ The mysterious girl sang, her beautiful voice surprising Nero, and the rest of the band.

_"And back at home you feel so far."_

_"Waitin' for the phone to ring."_

_"It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down. I don't even wanna be in this town. Tryin' to figure out the time zone's makin' me crazy!"_

_"You say good morning when it's midnight. Going out of my head, alone in this bed. I wake up to your sunset. And it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad. And my heart, heart, heart is so jet - lagged! Heart, heart, heart is so jet - lagged! Heart, heart, heart is so jet - lagged, is so jet - lagged!"_

_"Oh, oh!"_ Nico, Lucia, and V sang at the same time the people stopped booing them and started bobbing their heads along with the song, actually enjoying the performance. And by the time the unknown girl started singing, the crowd started to finally cheer for them.

_"What time is it where you are?"_ She candidly sang as she winked once more at Nero, who really enjoying their performance.

_"Five more days and I'll be home."_

_"I keep your picture in my car."_

_"I hate the thought of you alone."_

The girl took the mic out from the stand and pointed at the crowd. _"I've been keepin' busy all the time just to try to keep you off my mind. Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy!"_

She, then, went over to Nero's side and by the time they're singing on the same mic, the crowd just went wild cheers.

_"You say good morning when it's midnight. Going out of my head, alone in this bed. I wake up to your sunset, And it's drivin' me mad, I miss you so bad. And my heart, heart, heart is so jet - lagged! Heart, heart, heart is so jet - lagged! Heart, heart, heart is so jet - lagged, is so jet lagged!"_

_"Oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh!"_

_"I miss you so bad."_

_"I miss you so bad."_

_"I miss you so bad."_

_"I miss you so bad."_

_"I wanna share your horizon."_

_"I miss you so bad."_

_"And see the same sun rising."_

_"I miss you so bad."_

_"And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me."_

_"You say good morning, when it's midnight. Going out of my head, alone in this bed. I wake up to your sunset. And it's drivin' me mad, I miss when you say good morning, but it's midnight. Going out of my head. Alone in this bed. I wake up to your sunset. And it's drivin' me mad, I miss you so bad. And my heart, heart, heart is so jet - lagged! Heart, heart, heart is so jet - lagged! Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged, is so jet - lagged!"_

_"Oh, oh!"_

_"So jet - lagged!"_

Nero and his friends, so was Dante, who was still watching, couldn't believe the amount of love they received from the audience.

All thanks to this mysterious girl.

"That was crazy!" Nero told her the moment they went back to the room. "You're really awesome!"

"Thanks!" The girl answered with that charming smile of hers.

The smile that made Nero's heart skip a beat. She's just,... so beautiful, and charming, and,...

"What's your name?" Nero asked her.

"Oh, you can call me (Y/N)."

"Heya, (Y/N)! I'm Nico." Nico introduced herself even before Nero could shake her hand.

"Hello, Nico!"

"I'm Lucia, the,... drummer,... at the back. You know,..." Sweet Lucia shyly introduced herself.

"You were awesome back there, Lucia!"

"Really?!" The girl's face lit up in excitement.

"Yes!"

"And I'm Nero. Nice to meet you." He said as he was finally able to touch her smooth hands.

"Same here, Nero." And she gave him that charming smile with that cherry colored lips again.

"Hey, where's V?" Nico asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"At the back, hiding from Trish." Lucia answered.

"Poor tattooed Shakespeare,..." Nico shook her head in disbelief.

"They're gonna announce the winner!" Lucia excitedly said as she pulled her friends back to the stage,...

... only for them to get disappointed when the host announced Dante and Trish's name.

(Y/N) noticed Nero's sadness and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulders. The boy smiled at him and shook his head.

"Thank you, (Y/N)."

"No, Nero. Thank YOU."

They were about to make way for Dante and Trish to perform their encore when the people started yelling their name!

"SWEET SU - RREN - DER! SWEET SU - RREN - DER! SWEET SU - RREN - DER! SWEET SU - RREN - DER!"

"OH, MY GAWD! THEY WANT US BACK!" Nico shrieked as she happily jumped up and down.

"Then, we're gonna give 'em what they want. Isn't that right, Nero?!" (Y/N) confidently announced as she nudged the boy's arm, who still couldn't believe what just happened.

"Okay! We're gonna do this!" Nero took his guitar and positioned himself in front of the mic once more. "Where's V?!"

"Right here." The poet calmly said as he reappeared and faced his keyboard once more.

"ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!" Lucia gave the cue, finally confident for their sweet, sweet encore.

After that, it was safe to say that nobody's instrument, foul - odored, second - hand, or no, got taken away by an angry parent. There were no more old, combustible and smelly practice rooms because they were invited by a talent manager named Morrison to perform to much better and popular places. There were no more girl scouts selling one particularly shy drummer some cookies because they were now being offered M&Ms and more backstage and for free. One skinny poet has to run and hide more often from crazed fangirls because someone released his photos and videos on Instagram, which quickly became viral. And no one got sent to a boarding school in any part of Europe.

And (Y/N) and Nero?

Let's just say that their first duet was the start of a truly sweet and meaningful romance.


	8. V X Reader: Who Knew He Has A French Maid Kink?!

It all started with Kyrie’s project to create a garden to surprise Nero on his birthday. The girls, including Trish, Lady, heck, even Nico, Patty, and of course, you, just kind of agreed into helping the sweet girl turn this cute and romantic fantasy into reality. And so, one day, you and the girls met up and did some brainstorming. And after a few hours of discussion, all of you have come up with a bright idea to raise some money together ( including Patty, who can’t kill Demons ) without breaking a sweat. And that is,…

… a Maid Café.

It sounded a bit too girly for your taste but, oh well! It’s for your friend Kyrie, and you’ll do anything to help a friend in need, even if it means you’ll wear a French maid uniform for a full day and call your customers, _Master_.

With a lot of careful preparation, that means sewing your dresses, planning for the menu, actually cooking the meals, and attracting customers with cute fliers, your little Maid Café finally launched a week later. Your team even managed to rent the Devil May Cry shop for the one - day only event.

And it’s already jam - packed with a lot of customers on the first hour, both male and female, young and old, and hungry and, well, not that hungry.

Each girl looked great in their roles, of Patty in the role of The Little Sister ( it just fits her perfectly with the big blue eyes, blonde hair, and all ), Trish in the role of The Big Sister ( although your team preferred her to be The Dominant One ), Lady as The Tsundere ( no other girl fits the role perfectly than her ), Kyrie as The Pop Idol ( of course ), and Nico as The Manager. Even Shadow the Demonic feline got her own role as The Café Mascot.

And poor you?

You were stuck wearing that pair of huge glasses for the role of The Sexy Nerd.

“Hey, Ms. Sexy Glasses, come over here!” Dante called you for the third time that day.

_Shut up, Dante._ You thought. _You can’t pay, after all._

As you dodged the Devil Hunter’s sultry looks, and those from the weird guys who went to the place just to stare at you and the rest of the lovely maids, you noticed a pair of pale, tattooed hands holding up the menu in search of something to eat.

V came! He actually came! And you thought he’s not gonna make it since he has a mission from a wealthy client.

With a big smile and a deep sigh of relief, knowing that there was, at least, one male in the room who would not try to catcall you or lift your extremely short and frilly skirt, you went over to his side, ready to serve him.

You stopped right in front of him and cleared your throat to get his attention. And when he didn’t look up, you began speaking to him with the nerdiest spiel you could think of.

“I bid you welcome to The Bewitching Café.” You proudly announced. “How may I serve you today, Master?”

You waited for him to finish reading the menu, and when he finally put it down on the table to look at you, he,…

…

… did his eyes widen just now? And those plump lips,…

… did it just crack into a wide smile?

A few awkward moments later when you were starting to get really uncomfortable with the heavy stare he was giving you, not to mention feeling a bit _hot_ all of a sudden, he finally spoke.

“Ah, yes. I came here for something to eat. I’ am so famished, as you might have already guessed.” The poet admitted, his voice ever so low and seductive.

Ahk! Of all the times you have to fantasize about him, why does it have to be today when you’re supposed to serve him as a customer?!

“Alright.” You answered quite calmly as you produced a pen and memopad from your pocket. “Have you made up your mind, Master?”

“Actually, I have. Yes.”

“Okay, what do want?”

V smiled even wider than before but, this time, it looked kind of,… different.

Was it,… _predatory_?

No. It must be your ima -

“**You**.” He simply uttered, making you blush really hard.

***

~ It’s up to you what happens next! 🙈🙈🙈


	9. Dante X Reader: A Mix Of Everything

The Legendary Devil Hunter has been working non stop since the last week.

Of course, you know it's a good thing. For once, you knew that Dante was beginning to have a sense of responsibility. All of his bills were getting paid in time, his debts were diminishing little by little, even Morrison was speechless as to his change of attitude towards his professional working behavior.

It's a good thing, yes. You wanted to believe that.

But, why did you feel even more empty deep inside? His sporadic appearances were not helping with your situation, as it was. Yes, you were happy that he was doing his best for the both of you but,...

... you need him. You needed your beloved so, so much.

But, then again, the Legendary Devil Hunter has been working non stop since the last week.

With your heart feeling even heavier than ever before and your eyes feeling so tired and swollen after all that crying, you climbed on the huge, cold, and empty bed, and turned to the side away from the spot that used to fill your lover. You took the clean white sheets and covered your trembling body with it, imagining it was his warm and strong body that covered and protected yours from the blithering cold instead of the soft fabric. You raised your legs, hugged your knees, and imagined your arms around his body instead of your shaking legs. You closed your eyes, letting all the crippling emotions consume you once more.

Then, you felt it: fresh, hot tears coming out of your eyes, reminding you that no matter how much one cried, the human function will definitely find a way to release the pent up emotion that was keeping one from being completely happy.

However, you knew deep down inside that it was impossible for you to be happy now.

Oh, why does it hurt, so, so much?

You were still deep within your highly protected shell of emotions when the door slowly and quietly opened. Your body was still trembling with the silent tears that won't stop falling when the mattress dipped around you. You were still thinking of the man you needed the most right then when the same man in your thoughts smiled at you and gently pulled down the sheets that covered your face.

And then, you realized, he was there.

"Aww, trying to sleep, already?" Dante's voice tried to penetrate through your mind as he gently ruffled your hair. "Come on! Get dressed. We're going somewhere."

"But, isn't it late already?" You asked, turning away from him to wipe away the tears with your sleeve.

"Late? Nah! Late is never in our vocabulary, right? We used to stay up so late to binge watch your favorite shows, don't you remember?" The man said as he got off you and offered you a hand to help you stand.

"You,... remembered?" You asked, finally taking his hand.

"Of course! Now, let's go."

A few moments later, you found yourself being dragged by this tall and handsome devil towards one shop just across the Devil May Cry shop where you lived with him.

And, apparently, you were right about the time being totally late: almost all of the shops were closed in the immediate vicinity, save for the one he was leading you to.

And it somehow looked,... like an old diner, or something.

Not letting go of your hand, the man opened the door of the diner and you were greeted by a very warm light that slightly blinded you. However, the moment you opened your eyes once again, you saw your lover's friends surrounding you with such warm and happy smiles. And they were all wearing the same pastel pink uniform with matching pairs of roller blades. Now, where have you seen that uniform before? 

Oh! Was it from,... ?

"Hello, (Y/N)!" Patty greeted as she took your arm and led you to one of the tables in the middle of the empty shop. "We have something special for you for tonight. Come with me!"

"Eyy, don't forget about me!" Your lover complained with a boyish and mischievous smirk as he followed the two of you towards the table.

Morrison at the other end of the room took this as his cue and started to play something on the jukebox.

** _One, two,... one, two, three, four!_ **

Your eyes widened at the pleasantly familiar sound that effectively brought life to the empty diner. And you were sure that the song was from,...

** _Give me more lovin' than I've ever had._ **   
** _Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad._ **   
** _Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not._ **   
** _Make me feel good when I hurt so bad._ **   
** _Barely gettin' mad,_ **   
** _I'm so glad I found you._ **   
** _I love being around you._ **   
** _You make it easy,_ **   
** _It's easy as one, two, one, two, three, four!_ **

"So, what are we having for tonight?" Lady, who was dressed in the same pink uniform asked you as she readied her pen and her little notebook, as if to take your order, asked with a wink and a bright smile that also made you smile, even for a bit.

"Ahh, what are you offering?" You asked, feeling the anticipation and excitement that you haven't felt in ages in your system right then.

"We're gonna have,... a **_mix of everything_**!" The man, who was sitting across from you, confidently declared as he raised one finger.

"A mix of everything?!" You asked, surprised at how he was willing to splurge like this. "Are you sure that - ?"

"A **_mix of everything_**! Got it!" Lady repeated your lover's order with another charming smile and a wink as she hid her notebook and went to the kitchen.

** _There's only one thing, two do, three words four you._ **   
** _( I love you ) I love you!_ **   
** _There's only one way, two say, those three words, and that's what I'll do._ **   
** _( I love you ) I love you!_ **

Not even a moment, or a minute has passed when Trish came out of the kitchen bearing a really huge box of pizza in one hand. She skated towards you and brought the box down on the table, opening it and letting its delicious smell waft to your nostrils. Making you really hungry.

"One **_mix of everything_**, served with a smile." Trish announced as she curtsied and skated away.

You took a good look at your pizza, and to your surprise, you found out it was, indeed, a mix of every flavor you could think of! From Hawaiian to Anchovy - filled, to 4 - cheese,...

It really was a **_mix of everything_**!

Just like that time when - !

** _Give me more lovin' from the very start._ **   
** _Piece me back together when I fall apart._ **   
** _Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends._ **   
** _Make me feel good when I hurt so bad._ **   
** _Best that I've had._ **   
** _I'm so glad that I found you._ **   
** _I love being around you._ **   
** _You make it easy,_ **   
** _It's easy as one, two, one, two, three, four!_ **

"This is going to be so bad for my diet, I can tell."

"Diet?! What's that word again?" The man asked, making you giggle as he cupped the side of his right earlobe, pretending he couldn't hear you quite well. "Oh! Do you mean Pepperoni? Well, why didn't you say so? Here!"

You laughed as you received a huge slice of Pepperoni pizza from him. You took a bite, and you swore you've had this pizza before!

_Why are you doing this?_

** _There's only one thing, two do, three words four you._ **   
** _( I love you ) I love you!_ **   
** _There's only one way, two say, those three words, and that's what I'll do._ **   
** _( I love you ) I love you!_ **   
** _( I love you ) I love you!_ **

"This is,... just like that time," You said as you stared at the huge pizza box before you, emotions flooding your chest once more, but not of sorrow. It was different. It felt,... _lighter_. "Just like - "

"Sshh, it's okay." The man told you as he took one of your hands in his and squeezed it. "Enjoy the moment."

"Wait! If this is really like that time, then there's - !"

The man smiled and winked at you. "How could I forget?" He turned to the left, and when you followed the direction of his sight, you saw both Lady and Patty coming out of the kitchen bearing a huge glass of ice cream.

And not just ice cream,...

... it has every possible flavor in it!

Again, a **_mix of everything_**!

Indeed! Just like that **_time_**!

The two ladies brought the huge glass down on another table next to you, and you swore you could no longer hold the tears of happiness back.

And this made your lover smile warmly.

** _You make it easy,_ **   
** _It's easy as one, two, one, two, three, four._ **   
** _There's only one thing, two do, three words four you._ **   
** _( I love you ) I love you!_ **   
** _There's only one way, two say, those three words, and that's what I'll do._ **   
** _( I love you ) I love you!_ **

"D - didn't you like it?" Patty asked with knitted eyebrows, worried when you suddenly burst out crying.

"I like it! I really do! It's just,..." You looked up and glanced at all of your friends before you. The very same people you helped in your own, little way. The same faces who smiled because you made them happy in your own, unique way. The very same friends who are now here for you to make you smile, and make you happy this time.

And it was all because of this man, this Legendary Devil Hunter, who worked non stop for a week to put up this really awesome surprise just for you.

Everything,... was all for you.

You stood and threw yourself at the man before you, who held you as close and as tight as he can.

"You remembered our very first date!" You cried, never wanting to let go of him ever again. "You,... remembered the song! The pizza with everything in it! And the ice cream! Thank you so much! Thank you!"

"Anything for the woman I love." The man whispered close to your ear, making you feel really warm deep inside. "Anything for her, to see her lovely smile once again."

You faced your lover and gave him a kiss that made Morrison and the rest of your friends all giddy inside. "I love you so much, Dante Sparda!"

"I love you, too, dear (Y/N) (L/N). And happy anniversary!"

You reluctantly let Dante go for a while and faced your friends. You just wanted to celebrate this very special day surrounded by all of the people who loved you.

And the loving with your man, Dante? You're afraid it has to wait for now.

"What are you standing there for?" You asked them with a huge and genuine smile on your face. "Let's eat this massive pizza and that monster ice cream together!"

** _One, two, three, four_ **   
** _One, two, three, four I love you._ **   
** _( I love you ) I love you!_ **   
** _I love you!_ **


	10. Vergil X Reader: Silence

There, you felt it once more. His little, butterfly kisses on your neck down to your arms, then to your hand. You felt your lover's touch as he softly took your hand in his, cupped them with his huge hands, and pressed more kisses in it, his warm and supple lips finally and successfully summoning you back to this world from the land of dreams where you honestly wanted to stay for a bit longer.

Your eyelids fluttered open, your dainty head turned towards him. Even in the darkness, you could feel the weight and gravity of his silver - eyed stare, as if that alone could see through your soul, and see through every bit of emotion you've been trying so hard to hide from him.

But, of course, he knew every bit of you. He knew the rhythm of your breathing, both awake and asleep. He memorized the way you walked, the bounce in it, and the way you would accidentally trip sometimes. He remembered the way you smiled at him and the people around you and how this made them cheer up, even a little. And most importantly, he loved the way you sounded in his overly - sensitive ear.

Oh, how he missed that lovely voice of yours, how it captivated him when you laugh, how it captured him when you talk to him,...

... how it hypnotized him when you moan his name whenever he made love to you.

He missed you, his dear beloved angel, so, so much.

Everything was silent, and the only thing that you could hear was the soft rustle of the sheets beneath the two of you.

That, and the sound of his breathing.

However, he could hear more. Your soft movements as you laid on your back to face him, your little gasp as he positioned himself on top of you, and your heartbeat. Yes, your heartbeat,...

... and how it's rhythm changed when he finally showed you the thing he has been holding onto and hiding from you behind his back.

Your eyes widened, your breathing hitched. On one of his hands, he held a single stem of a white rose, illuminated by the moonlight outside the window.

It was oh, so quiet,...

However, he could hear everything.

How your sweet, surprised voice sounded when he gently laid the fragrant flower on top of your little nose. How your breathing sounded at the way the rose glided from your nose, to your tear - stained cheeks, and down to your soft lips, its petals against your skin making the softest noise that a normal human would never hear. How you tried to stifle a moan when he slowly dragged the flower down to your chin and to your chest. How angelic you sounded when his lips finally descended upon yours in a very passionate, yet gentle, kiss as the flower remained on your nipple.

Yes, he could hear it. Every sweet and sensual sound of you. He could hear it.

And oh! How it hypnotized him! How it drugged his senses! How your voice alone magnetized his whole body to yours as he closed the distance between the two of you, not letting even a little space to keep you apart.

Despite that, he still couldn't completely erase the sound of your sobs from his mind. How it broke his heart, how it bothered him.

How it disturbed him to know that something was destroying you from deep within.

He wanted to banish this agonizing feeling! He wanted to destroy this thing that's silently crushing you.

He will bring back the happiness you lost, at all cost.

And he will start with this rose he held in his hand.

The whole world remain silent, save for the woman he loved and the sounds she made.

Oh, how he cherished the _ahhs_ as the rose glided against your smooth skin. How he treasured the _ohhs_ as the flower travelled between your legs.

How he loved the sound of his name on your lips when he placed the single stem of rose on your palm, keeping it locked there between his hand and yours as he claimed you once more as his!

The sound of your voice, as always, was too much for him. He couldn't believe that an angel such as yourself would fall in love with someone like him, tainted, dark, and full of sin. But, knowing that he made you feel like this, made you forget your troubles, even for a short while, and made you say his name like that once more,...

It was simply,… too much for him.

And as he heard the sweet sounds of his beloved once more, he couldn't help but tear up a little as his own emotions started to flood his chest.

The sound of clashing flesh, the feeling of your warm skin against his,...

... the angelic sounds of his beloved that penetrated, not only the silence of the room, but the darkness of his whole existence, as well.

You're,... everything to him. And he would not let anything destroy you like that ever again. He will keep you safe from all these painful emotions, he will shield you from all the sadness, he will protect you from all of your demons,...

... he will do all these for you for as long as he lived,...

... until the end of time.

Chests heaving, bodies sated, two hands still holding onto the rose of the early dawn,...

He saw how your eyes glanced up at his, how they were damp with those tears, not of sadness, but of pure bliss, how you smiled oh so sweetly at him.

And then, right then and there, he was blessed with the sweetest and holiest sound he has ever heard.

"Thank you,... my beloved Vergil. Thank you."


	11. Nero X Reader: Too Much Cheese

To your utter confusion, Nico was quiet all day. In fact, not a sound could be heard inside the house that one bright and sunny morning.

Sure, Nero taught her to do useful things. He even taught her how to behave properly in front of his friends and guests. Not to mention the many, many hours he spent with her in order to teach her what he proudly called, some "world - class skills".

Despite all that upbringing, Nico sure had a big mouth to show, and that boundless energy to boot. She's still as rambunctious as the rest of her kind. And most importantly, she's still trying her very best, on a daily basis, to bully that poor newspaper boy who was always dropping by your house.

Needless to say, you've been so accustomed to living with these two, and you're so used to their noises and their quirks.

However, to your utter confusion, Nico was quiet all day. In fact, not a sound could be heard inside the house that one bright and sunny morning.

Even her tiny traces could not be seen.

For a small and energetic dog such as Nico, she sure tried her very best to not slather you with her saliva that same morning. And that, nonetheless, bothered you.

"Nico!" You called for the third time that morning as you got out of bed. "Come here, girl!"

You've waited for, at least, three more minutes, and when she still didn't come to you on your fourth call, you instantly felt the stab of loneliness come back to haunt you. Nero, who typically doesn't start his day - to - day routine without having a hearty and healthy breakfast with you first, was nowhere to be found. As soon as your hand felt the emptiness of the side of the bed where he used to lie on, you felt the negative emotions come crashing down upon you once more. It hurt, feeling so heavy deep down inside. It hurt when you tried to hide it from your boyfriend and from your small group of friends. It hurt when you insisted to smile for them to show that you're okay.

It hurt even more to wake up without Nero beside you.

He's,... your everything. His funny antics in and out of the battlefield made you laugh out loud. His boyish smile and his mannerisms made you smile a lot. His sweetness and his caring attitude always made your day, heck, even your whole week.

And with him gone, it hurt. It hurt so,... so much,...

"WOOF!"

Your eyes widened and your mood perked up a bit when you heard the familiar bark, and when you turned around to face the dog, you were so surprised to see her.

Well, seeing her sitting and wagging her tail like that was normal for you.

What you did find surprising about her was the (F/C) - colored balloon tied on her yellow leash.

_Wait a second,..._

"WOOF!" Nico barked at you once more, as if trying to tell you to come to her, and when you did, she hastily stood up and went outside the room. You tried to chase her but, before you could even grab her leash, you noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor next to your feet. And on the paper were some words written using some crayons.

_Good morning, beautiful!_ The words read. And the only name that came up on your head was his.

It was Nero, and he was clearly up to something.

You heard Nico's bark once more. You looked up just in time to see her disappear around the corner.

Then, you found another piece of paper on the ground where the dog went.

_Have I told you that,_ the message read. You picked up the paper and looked in front of you.

_There it is again,_ you thought. _Another note._

_You are amazing?_

_Have I told you that,_

_Your smile can cure cancer?_

_Did they know that,_

_Your eyes shine like a million diamonds in the sky?_

You giggled at the messages. "Oh, come on, Nero! How cheesy can you get?"

Despite the overwhelming cheesiness, you went on picking up the notes that were left on the ground on your way outside the house.

_Did they know that,_

_Your laugh sounds like church bells?_

_Have they told you,_

_That you are the best friend anyone could ask or?_

_Have they told you,_

_That you are the best girlfriend in the whole wide world?_

_Did you know,_

_That this is not the only surprise I have for you?_

You read the words, then you read them again. You looked up, and saw none other than Nero standing not far from the old tree where the orphans used to play hide and seek on. Except that the children were nowhere to be found. Instead, Nico was there standing next to Nero, still barking excitedly.

And Nero? He was holding his uncle Dante's old acoustic guitar.

"Good job for bringing her here, Nico!" Nero said as he scratched the dog behind her ears and gave her some treats. "Here you go!"

You shook your head and smiled as you made your way towards him.

"Is it Valentine's already?" You joked, fully anticipating the surprise he has for you. "And I thought you'd never use - "

But, you were not given the chance to finish your sentence as your boyfriend cleared his throat and positioned his fingers on the strings of the old guitar. He started plucking on the strings for a few minutes, opened his mouth, and started singing.

"With every - hey!"

"What?"

"You are supposed to sit down, (Y/N)."

Nero gestured something with his pouty lips and noticed that he was pointing at the swing right in front of him. He wanted you to sit there as he played the guitar.

Feeling satisfied when you finally did what he wanted you to do, he shrugged his shoulders and breathed through his nose.

Then, he finally began singing.

** _With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,_ **   
** _I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do._ **   
** _You're an angel disguised._ **   
** _And you're lying real still,_ **   
** _But your heart beat is fast just like mine._ **   
** _And the movie's long over,_ **   
** _That's three that have passed, one more's fine._ **

You admitted to yourself that Nero doesn't have the best singing voice in the world but, you, sitting on the swing as he serenaded you with one of your favorite songs as a couple,...

... it really felt like,...

** _Will you stay awake for me?_ **   
** _I don't wanna miss anything,_ **   
** _I don't wanna miss anything._ **   
** _I will share the air I breathe._ **   
** _I'll give you my heart on a string._ **   
** _I just don't wanna miss anything._ **

Your hand automatically went to your chest, clutching it as your heart twitched with the emotions that you tried really hard to hide from him, of all people. You wanted so much to throw yourself at him. How you wanted to cry your heart out and shout at the top of your lungs until you have no more tears left to cry. You wanted so badly to just let your emotions take over your system as Nero sang the song for you.

But, then again, you can't. You don't want to.

And how could you? Not when Nero clearly tried his best to surprise you like this?

Of course, he noticed everything! From your tired, bloodshot eyes, to the huge, dark bags under them. To your ever declining appetite, to the way you must've trembled when you tried to suppress the sobs every night.

He,... noticed _everything_.

You don't want to give in to your emotions but, then again, how could you not?

** _I'm trying real hard not to shake, I'm biting my tongue._ **   
** _But I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,_ **   
** _I feel like I've won, you're my key to survival._ **   
** _And if it's a hero you want I can save you, just stay here._ **   
** _Your whispers are priceless,_ **   
** _Your presence is too so please stay here._ **

Nero's smile did not vanish and his voice did not waver as you finally allowed your shoulders to slump, and your emotions to take over you.

With one hand on your mouth, and your eyes slightly closed, the tears,... finally came flowing out,...

** _Will you stay awake for me?_ **   
** _I don't wanna miss anything,_ **   
** _I don't wanna miss anything._ **   
** _I will share the air I breathe._ **   
** _I'll give you my heart on a string._ **   
** _I just don't wanna miss anything._ **

** _Say my name. I just want to hear you._ **   
** _Say my name. So I know it's true._ **   
** _You're changing me. You're changing me._ **   
** _You showed me how to live._ **   
** _So just say. So just say,..._ **

** _That you'll stay awake for me._ **   
** _I don't wanna miss anything,_ **   
** _I don't wanna miss anything._ **   
** _I will share the air I breathe._ **   
** _I'll give you my heart on a string._ **   
** _I just don't wanna miss anything._ **

With a few more skillful plucks of the guitar strings, the song finally ended.

And you? You're still crying, yes.

But, at the same time, you were giggling like crazy.

The tears were still falling, yes.

But, at the same time, somehow,...

... you no longer felt sad.

And this made Nero chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.

"That good you cried?" He asked.

"What,... did I just see?" You playfully questioned with a smile as you wiped your tears with the sleeves of your knitted sweater.

"Ah, I was practicing for the Red Grave Charity Concert." He told you. But, of course, you knew that was a lie. "So, what do you think?"

You sat up straight, inhaled through your nose and exaggeratedly breathed out. "I think it's too cheesy."

"Cheesy?!"

"Yes!" You declared at the top of your lungs. Then, you stood up, went towards him and placed your arms around his neck. "And I love it so much."

And before Nero could even complain, you peppered his face and his soft lips with little kisses that made him laugh. He pulled you closer and wrapped you in his arms, not wanting to let you go.

"I should really put up a band next time." He said as he smiled beneath your kisses.

"I won't allow it."

"Why not?!"

"Because you'll get too many fangirls!"

"Aren't you just being jealous?"

"So, what if I' am?"

"HEY, ASSHOLE!"

The two of you looked just in time to see the all - too familiar Devil May Cry Fortuna branch van screeching and careening towards you and only stopping when it was only mere inches away from you, effectively scaring the dog away.

"Hey! Have you still not learned how to drive? You're gonna get us killed!" Nero screamed as the Artisan's head popped out of the window. "And you scared Nico away!"

"If I hear the name of that mongrel again, I swear I'd cook her in a steel pot together with that electric chicken!" The real, human Nico scolded, and when she saw how close you and Nero were, her face contorted in utter disgust. "And, eww! Flirtin' so early on in the morning? Get in the car already! We're so damn late for the Charity concert!"

"Alright! Shut up already! And don't talk about my Nico like that! She's still smarter than you!"


	12. Vergil X Reader: Care

You wanted so much to complain for being left out of the battle. But, then again, he chose to be left out with you, and you didn't even know why.

It all started when you were attacked by a nasty horde the last time you were commissioned for an extermination. The task was simple: take out some species of Empusa that were roaming about a certain location in Red Grave.

Yes, a simple task. And with a high paycheck to boot.

So, naturally, Vergil allowed you to take the mission on your own.

See, he believed in you and your capabilities as a Devil Hunter. You just didn't expect, heck, any of you _didn't_, that the nasty, low - ranked Demons would come at you as a horde.

Slices after slices of your dual blades, you hacked at the disgusting things that came at you non stop. You were able to take down as many as you could, until their Queen lunged at you and almost killed you. It was a good thing that Vergil came along just in the nick of time to finish it off.

Yes, he believed in you and your capabilities as a Devil Hunter. Things,... just didn't flow according to plan. Yes, you were able to finish the mission but, it was Vergil who ultimately ended it. Yes, you were able to take the majority of the horde down but, it was Vergil who slayed the Queen.

Yes, you survived what was supposedly a very easy mission for a strong and very competent Devil Hunter such as yourself but, it was all because of Vergil.

Once again, you were reminded of how weak you were as a human compared to the others, to Dante, to Trish, to Lady, to Nero,...

... especially _him_.

You were so weak compared to him. And now, after the dreadful mission, you felt the self - loathing eat at your senses. You wanted to prove to him _so much_ that you're worthy of standing on the same ground as him. You longed to show him that you're capable of fighting these creatures of the Underworld on your own.

You needed, so much, to prove to him,...

... that his decision of choosing you as his partner and lover was not wrong. You needed to show him that you were not a mistake.

But, now, you felt so terrible. You couldn't even look him in the eye as he escorted you silently back home. You couldn't find the strength to turn him away when he cleaned and dressed your wounds. You didn't dare to utter a single word when he helped you ease your discomfort by thoughtfully giving you ample time to just lay around in bed.

You couldn't say no to him when he told you to relax and take it easy for the rest of the following days.

That was until, three days later, all of you were commissioned to take out another horde. This time, of magic - wielding Demons who were terrorizing a remote village in the south.

Naturally, Dante, and the others were raring to go.

Naturally, _you_, despite all of your injuries, wanted to go. Yes, you really did.

However, Vergil,... said, _no_. Just like that. He said, **_no_**.

You wanted so much to complain for being left out of the battle. But, then again, he chose to be left out with you, and you didn't even know why.

And it made you lose your temper.

"Vergil, why?" You quietly asked him as he closed the door of your shared bedroom.

As expected, he didn't answer your question.

And this,... finally made you infuriated.

"It's because I'm weak, isn't it?"

You caught the stoic man's attention with those words. His head snapped up, his cold eyes staring at you with all the intensity you haven't felt in him ever before.

"Tell me, Vergil! It's because I'm weak, isn't it?!"

"I didn't say,... you're weak,..." The man answered through gritted teeth, his voice dangerously low.

This side of Vergil would normally send anyone either panicking, or going pale in nervousness. But, you couldn't care less.

You wanted to show to him that you're strong! You wanted to prove to him that you're worthy of fighting alongside him!

You wanted to show to him that you're not a weakling who needed protection!

"I can fight!" You pushed on. "These wounds are nothing! I' am strong enough to handle those things!"

"You are not,..." Vergil quietly argued. He did look like he was about to burst any time sooner.

"I'm not?!" You screamed, stood from the edge of the bed, and looked up at the man who was looking at you like you were some child who needed to be disciplined. "Then, tell me: I'm weak and pathetic, am I?"

"No."

"I'm useless, am I?"

"(Y/N), listen to me - "

"AND YOU HATE ME FOR IT, DON'T YOU?!"

The man grabbed your shoulders, the sheer intensity in his hold finally frightening the wits out of you. Still, you stood your ground and tried to remove his hands but, to no avail. He gently led you back towards the bed and made you sit.

Did he honestly expect that this would calm you down?! This - !

All of a sudden, your rage vanished in an instant, only to be replaced by confusion when Vergil kneeled before you.

"Vergil?"

Again, he didn't answer. Instead, he reached out a hand towards you,...

... and softly laid his open palm against your abdomen.

His huge hand stayed there for a few good minutes until his other palm followed.

The man remained silent as he forlornly looked at your abdomen beneath his strong, yet gentle, palms until he moved them, running them on your waist until they reached the small of your back. He went even closer towards you and laid his lips against the part where his palms were.

And this made you realize _something_.

The discomfort you've been feeling,...

And he realized it,...

... even before you did.

And you were so caught up in your desire to hide your pain just to prove something to him.

Something,...

... that shouldn't be proven in the first place.

He knew, and he never spoke about it.

Touching his cheeks with both hands and making him look at you, you said, "Vergil, I'm - "

"Sshh, no need." He replied as he stood up once more, lifted you from the edge of the bed bridal style, and sat on the bed, himself, positioning you on his lap without even a hint of difficulty.

_Damn, this man really is strong,..._

Not taking his arms off you, he kissed the top of your head and spoke, "I know, (Y/N). I know you're strong. I know you're capable. I believed in you. You know that, didn't you?"

"Y - yes,..." You stuttered, emotions now taking over your chest at his gentle words and caresses.

"And, please, don't say you're weak, and pathetic, and useless. And don't ever say I hate you. You could be the opposite of strong and reliable, and I would still love you. I just," Vergil kissed your forehead once more as his hand travelled back to your abdomen. " ... don't want to lose **_my family_**."

You nodded as you placed your palm on top of Vergil's. "I'm sorry,..."

"It's alright. Nothing to apologize for."

"I love you, Vergil."

And with another kiss, this time, on your lips, he answered,

"I love you **_more_**."


	13. Vergil X Reader: Un Soir De Mai

_ **~ 1st May, 1884 ~** _

_ **Sous le dome epais ou le blanc jasmin,** _  
_ **A la rose s'assemble,** _  
_ **Sur la rive en fleurs riant au matin,** _  
_ **Doucement glissons De son flot charmant,** _  
_ **Suivons le courant fuyant,** _  
_ **Dans l'onde fremissante,** _  
_ **D'une main nonchalante,** _  
_ **Viens, gagnons le bord,** _  
_ **Ou la source dort et,** _  
_ **L'oiseau, l'oiseau chante.** _

So, this was the song that everyone was talking about. The Flower Duet from Lakme. It does sound enchanting. It calmed your mind and filled your head with happy thoughts. And everyone seemed to think so, as well. You could clearly see the elated expressions on their faces from one of the upper boxes you and your companions were watching the play from. Act One in and you're fully taken in! The grandeur, the bright lights, and the flowers! Yes, the flowers! Everything was so enchantingly beautiful,...

Apparently, focusing hard on Lakme was the only thing you could do that one evening in May. Why?

You carefully peeled your (E/C) eyes off the flowery stage without putting down your Galilean binoculars and gave a sideways glance to the man sitting right next to you on your left. And, surely, for the third time that evening, you caught the man gazing at you, his cold eyes seemingly giving your senses the opposite effect and making your head spin.

You suppressed your little cough, shrugged your shoulders a bit, and pretended to sit up straight as you focused your sight back to the stage. And still, you could feel the man's gaze boring into you.

There was,... something truly different about the Duke and you noticed it the moment he arrived from London to visit you here in Paris. It's as if an intimidating kind of aura surrounded him with the way he carried himself. You swore you even felt smaller than ever before when you stood next to him to greet him. Or maybe it was just your imagination playing tricks on you? After all, you haven't seen the man in ten years. You remembered him telling you that he had some urgent matters to attend to with regards to the land ( far too massive ) and the _titles_ ( far too great ) that his father has left him ( his younger brother inherited the lesser title of Earl from their late uncle, as customary ) and that he needed to go to London for them. 

Of course, your friendship thrived despite the long distance. The two of you continued to exchange letters, lengthy, in fact, about your daily lives, your etiquette lessons, his thriving businesses, your passion in the arts, the expansion of his father's land, your fondness of your family's little garden, and his hobby in music. And in these letters, he promised to bring you to London one day, to see his _humble_ home, to attend both the Season and the Little Season with him, to bask in the rustic countryside, and to wander about the garden he claimed he has built just for you.

Oh, how your heart fluttered when you read those words from the man! And from that point onward, you waited for the day of his return. Everyday, you hoped to see him in your doorstep, smiling at you and sweetly calling your name,...

And after ten long years of waiting, he has finally arrived! But, there was something truly different about him. It seemed that London has morphed him into a different kind of person.

Gone was the boy who always skipped his Latin lessons just to play pirates with you. Gone was the little trouble maker who often has to dress up like his younger twin to escape his duties as the eldest son. Gone was the little man who always read William Blake's poems for you.

For, standing before you that one sunny morning, was none other than the man, himself. The intimidating, the tall one,...

... The Duke of Red Grave, himself.

_ **Vergil Sparda.** _

As your sight jumped back and forth from Lakme to Millika, your mind went over everything that occurred the moment Vergil returned. During the last fortnight of his stay, he has graciously sent you gifts, taken you to Balls, has sent you flowers every morning, and has sent you poetry every evening.

However, despite all this attention you were receiving from him, you could not help but wonder why he still felt somehow _absent_. Yes, he has given you gifts. Yes, he has sent you letters. Yes, he has engaged with you but, somehow, it felt as if the Vergil you have known has disappeared. It's as if, suddenly, there was this man who barely actually spent time with you. To actually talk with you, to laugh with you, to exchange stories like how you used to. Simply put, he was always very busy. And now he seemed,... _cold_. _**Distant**_.

The Vergil you came to know,... was gone. That even though he was around, you felt _**empty**_.

You were still thinking deeply about it when you came out of the Grecian house of the theatre arts that you barely noticed it when the man took your hand and led you towards his own lacquered carriage bearing his symbol. And when you finally came to your senses, you found yourself sitting comfortably across the long - legged Duke, feeling your bottom sink deliciously amidst the deep blue velvet cushions of his luxurious vehicle.

"Y - your Grace?" You mumbled in confusion as you looked into his unfathomable eyes. "Where are the others?"

The Duke didn't even smile. Instead, he gave you a curt nod and gestured at the window to his left. "Dante and his lady are on their way to Morrison's. It's,... getting quite late. I must keep my word to your father that I would bring you home as early as I could."

"Oh."

Vergil didn't say anything else. Instead, he looked away from you and gazed at the streets of Paris outside the window as the carriage started to move.

_As if those same, stoic eyes didn't stare at you for the whole duration of the play._

The thirty - minute ride back home was spent as unimaginably quiet as possible. Not that either of you don't want to speak to the other, no. It just felt like starting a conversation somehow felt awkward between the two of you. The silence even went so far that you could already feel your neck aching with the way you're forcefully focusing on the window to your left.

And, just then, when the carriage finally entered your family's estate, you heard the man clear his throat, making you turn towards him.

"Did you enjoy the play, my lady?" He asked all of a sudden.

Surprised at the question, you answered, "Why, yes! Yes, of course, Your Grace."

Vergil cleared his throat once more as he looked back outside. "Good."

When the Duke's vehicle came to a halt just in front of your house, the man swiftly opened the door, went outside, and opened the door for you. He took your hand and gently helped you step out of the carriage. By this time, the household has already settled down for the evening, with only the Head Butler left awake to open the door for you.

Then, as you were expecting him to lead you straight to the door, he turned to the right, forcing you to quicken your pace due to his wide strides.

Your dainty hand still on the crook of his left arm and the other lifting your long, (F/C) chiffon skirt to prevent yourself from tripping, you looked up at the man and saw,... something _strange_ in his eyes.

Strange, and yet,...

... it felt really _familiar_, somehow. And _exciting_.

"Your Grace? I - is there something wrong?"

The man's eyes widened. He looked down at you and gave you a slightly awkward smile.

"Nothing! Nothing, dearest."

"Where are we - ?"

"Do you still remember? I used to escape my Latin tutor to spend time with you on your little garden."

_Wha - ?_ "Y - your Grace?"

"Then we pretended we were pirates. I let you be the Captain for one day and we played and played, until the sun went down and my mother came looking for me."

"I,... ah,... well, yes! Of course. How could I forget?"

"Then, father gave me an earful. And Dante was so jealous when he found out I spent the whole day with you! I remember he sulked all day and didn't talk to me for a week. Did you know he has such a huge crush on you back then?"

You gave out a little laugh at the reminder. "Yes, I remember that huge crush but, I didn't know he ignored you like that for a week!"

Vergil chuckled. _What's,... going on?_ "Then, when I heard you were sick, I _borrowed_ Dante's clothes and knocked on your window."

"Yes, and nobody noticed it was you and not your brother. But, I did."

"My lady, how did you recognize me again?"

"You were carrying around your book of poems. Dante would never do that."

"Why, yes. Indeed, you are right." The man nodded.

"And I let you in because I was scared that someone would see you outside my window." You added. "It was,... such a huge breach of etiquette. Inviting a boy inside a girl’s room."

"It was such an experience."

"Yes. And it was,... actually quite nice. Being read poetry to you when you're sick."

"And I did that a couple of times. Even when you're not sick. The Garden Of Love was your most absolute favorite.”

“Why, yes, it still is.”

“Hmm.”

"You were such a naughty boy, Your Grace."

Vergil's eyes lit up, and when he looked at you, despite his facial features staying a little bit stoic and awkward, you felt something really warm within them.

Could it be,... ?

But, no. You decided to not let your hopes up.

Then again, the way he talked to you just now. It's as if the old Vergil you knew slipped through the very small kink of his intimidating armor and said hello to you once more.

It's as if somehow, deep within the shell of this cold man, lie still the soul of an old friend that you spent most of your childhood with.

And the way he looked at you,...

... it felt as if this old Vergil really wanted to be set _free_.

"Vergil."

_Huh?_ "Your Grace?"

"I'm just Vergil." The man quietly said when you two finally arrived at the garden. "Please, call me Vergil." He spoke, not taking his eyes off you as he led you towards that old stone bench.

"Isn't it wrong to call you just by your name?" You asked him, the sweet scent of the white roses before you drifting to your nostrils.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Is it?"

"Yes,..." You answered uncertainly, helplessly watching as the man settled next to you and took both of your hands.

"Not in my book, my dearest." He said, raising both of your hands and giving each one a chaste peck.

Just now,...

Did you feel your heart skip a beat just now?

The way he's gazing at you, his eyes not leaving yours. The way he held your hands, his own, big ones gently rubbing them. The way he sat next to you, his closeness giving you more warmth than you could handle on a summer evening,...

_What,... is going on?!_

"Your Grace - "

"Vergil."

"Vergil." You repeated. "Is there something wrong? Something you wanted to say?"

"Is it wrong to stay like this for a while?"

_God! This is getting really uncomfortable,..._ "W - what I mean is - "

"Come with me to London, (Y/N)."

All of a sudden, your tongue decided not to cooperate with you. Yes, you were excited when the man promised you in those long letters that he would bring you to London one day.

But, now that he's asking you, why did it feel so,... _different_?

"I'm sorry but - "

"So, you will not go with me?"

"I will! I mean,..."

"Yes, (Y/N)?" The Duke asked, not a hint of amusement in his tone. "I told you in my letters. I promised to take you there with me. You said, yes. And, here I' am, fulfilling that promise to you. So, I will ask once more: will you go to London with me?"

You felt your heart doing flips, and you even had an urge to pry your trembling hands from him but, his grasp was just too tight.

"Is it just - ?" You nervously asked, fearing you might be wrong in your assumption. "Just the _**two**_ of us?"

"Yes."

_Oh, my God,..._ "T - then, I should tell my parents that - "

"Let me make this clear for the both of us." The man interrupted you. "**Marry me, (Y/N)**."

_Were your ears deceiving you,... ? Just now, did he just ask you,... ?_ "Y - yes? I mean - !"

"What is it? What's the matter, my dearest?" Vergil asked, closing the gap between the two of you and leaving you no choice but to face him head on. "I couldn't help it. I have loved you ever since I've known you. And my feelings for you only became deeper when I went to London. When I was separated from you. You don’t have a single idea how much I’ve dreamed of this very moment. I want to be with you. Always.”

"Your Grace, I - "

Were your senses deceiving you? Or did he just press his incredibly soft lips against yours? Did your eyeballs just roll up your eyelids at the incredible sensation of his mouth moving gently and yet firmly against yours, urging you to reciprocate? Did that same mouth, which rarely blessed anyone with a smile, render you totally useless right before him? Did those same hands, that held yours a moment ago, and which started to move up and down your back in a soothing rhythm, hypnotize you? Did that deep voice of his, which softly moaned your name, just make you forget everything else as you finally held onto him for dear life? Did the way he uttered those three words finally move you to the point of surrender?

You never knew, and you never wished to find out. For there was only one thing in your mind at that moment,...

You awfully missed this man. This fiercely loving, unbelievably caring, and absolutely adoring man, who was mysteriously hiding behind his cold, cynic, and intimidating shell for some reason you wish to find out. You missed him too much for your own good.

And now that he's holding you, and loving you, and caressing you this way, you wished this sweet moment would last longer. You fervently wished for this contact to not end. Your heart longed for this man to stay with you forevermore.

However, as the popular belief went, all good things must come to an end, for just when the rhythm of his caresses started to change, he decided to stop. And this earned him a little, almost unnoticeable whine from you.

The corner of the man's lips went up in an unmistakable smirk, and just when you felt the heat creep up to your ears, he tipped your chin up to make you look straight into his darkened eyes and said, "I'll take that as a _yes_."

Once again, your own words failed you as you tried to let out a comprehensible argument. After what happened, how could anyone just say _no_ to this handsome devil, anyway?!

"And now, I must make my preparations." The man said as he gave you a chaste peck on the forehead. "I will go back to London this instant."

"Wait! I thought you said - ?"

"I know." The man interrupted as he cupped your cheeks. "And I will be back before you even know it. As a matter of fact, you will never notice me coming towards you."

You helplessly shook your head as laid your hands on his, feeling the joy and mirth go back to your system after such a long time of this man's absence. "That's so _Vergil_ of you, I guess. You creeping up on me and surprising me like that."

"For your information, my dearest, I don't creep." The man answered, clearly frowning at what you just labeled him as, but still not letting you go. "You should leave the creeping up to Dante, for I would only sweep you off your feet. Ouch! That hurt!"

And how could you not pinch him?! How could any stoic man such as him stay calm and serious and collected as he tell jokes?! It was so,... _Vergil_ of him!

_Oh, God! How you missed this side of him!_

"You're so unfair, Vergil." You told him as you shamelessly wrapped your arms around his neck. "Leaving me for ten years, then going back just to propose to me out of the blue like that? You know you could've done that before going to London in the first place, and I would say _yes_. I would always say _yes_ to you, Vergil."

"Forgive this fool for not doing it earlier, then." He answered as he held you, wrapping you in his embrace and pressing your body closer to his.

You hummed in satisfaction as you basked in his embrace. Burying your face in his fragrant shirt, you said, "You're so unfair. And mesmerizing."

"Well! We'll see about that."

"About what?" You asked as you looked up at him. "About you being _unfair_, or you being _mesmerizing_?"

Vergil smirked and inched closer to your ear. And with a voice that sent your senses to oblivion, he whispered, "Both. _But I'm afraid we'll both have to wait until our wedding night to find out_."

Even before his meaning sank, the man swiftly stood up and offered you his hand. "It is really getting late. You must go to bed now, my dearest. I insist."

"And you, _My Lord_?" You asked in a playful voice, matching the same degree of mischief that he has a while ago.

Vergil gave out a theatrical sigh. A very rare sight, indeed. "I'm your _Lord_ now?" He asked, his eyebrow raised skeptically once more. "Anyway, to answer your question, as I've said, I would immediately go back to London. Probably to wake up the whole household with the good news. And make my preparations."

The little walk back to your house was enjoyable but, the parting proved to be really difficult. The man bid you good night and sweet dreams, and you bade him farewell for now with a forlorn wave of the hand. You don't know how long you'd wait for him this time around, however, he has assured you that he would be back before you even know it. And you trusted him, for he never broke his promises.

Until then, you would eagerly wait for his return. But, right now, you must go to sleep,...

... and dream of this one evening in May,...

... when the man of your dreams, your childhood love, the man you adored and waited for for ten years,...

... has finally declared his love for you.


	14. V X Reader: Salut d'Amour

"You really sure you don't wanna come?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for inviting me, anyway."

"Alright, then! See ya!"

You waved goodbye at your new colleagues, wishing them well, and watching them with a slight smile as they went, in groups, to the theatres to see the latest Marvel movie.

_What was it again? Oh. **Doctor Strange, The Multiverse of Madness.**_

"Would you like that movie?" You asked yourself in a low voice as you turned around and walked straight to the opposite direction. "Huh,... V?"

As a matter of fact, you would never know the answer to that question. Or maybe you could, if you invite him over to see it with him. The man has an undeniably great taste in the arts, you couldn't help but wonder what his reaction would be upon seeing it.

If he would come, that is.

For one thing, he's always busy with his work as a Devil Hunter. Second, said job ate most of his free time.

Third, he lived far away from you.

You sighed as you noticed the young couple sweet talking with each other inside your favorite coffee house to your left. Clicking your tongue and cursing yourself with your luck, you decided not to torture yourself and skipped your favorite frappe for the day.

How could anyone blame you, though? It's not as if you wanted to move away from him in the first place, no.

It's this job. This job you've been dreaming of for years. Well, you loved your previous job, yes. But, the moment this great opportunity came knocking on your door, you just couldn't help but accept. However, it required you to move away from your boyfriend.

Well, the distance would mean nothing to you if the new job was only a few blocks away from home but, no. It required you to move three districts away from Red Grave. Past rustic Swan Lane and rural Gaol Town to a bustling district called Wifmann.

Your heart twitched in pain the moment you remembered V's face when he found out. Of course, the man was beyond sad, and because of that, you were willing to refuse the offer. Hell, you just can't choose career over the person you loved, no!

However, he made a selfless decision and told you it's alright to grab this once in a lifetime opportunity. He was well aware of your dreams, and he wanted you to succeed in your chosen career. And in life. 

And so, here you were, living your daily life without the man you love, waking up each morning without him by your side, going to work without him to kiss you, going back home without him to hug you, and going to sleep without him to whisper sweet nothings to your ear and lull you to sleep with his soothing voice as he read to you your favorite poems.

Sometimes, you were wondering: was it really a good idea to live like this? Sure, you were getting the best things in life, your dream job, an amazingly generous pay check, the most friendly and competitive colleagues, decent bosses ( at least ), a wonderful urban neighborhood that was so different from what you were used to in Red Grave, and, very soon, a house you would call as your very own.

But, all these wonderful things,... in exchange for your one true happiness in the world.

It was very easy to say that, with each passing day, you were steadily getting bored of your monotonous, _successful_ career woman schedule. With each passing day, you found yourself getting closer, and closer, to the inevitable. All that glitters is not gold, indeed. For once, you were lured by this shimmering bait, and now, you felt _**nothing**_. You were no longer happy with this empty existence.

And exactly eleven months later, you've had enough. You have made your decision, and you would definitely see this through.

Tomorrow, you would pass the resignation letter you made the other night. You would pass it and go home to V. You couldn't care less that you're turning your back on this so - called _wonderful_ dream life. You're going back to your real _home_, and that's it.

_ **Back to where your true happiness is.** _

Suppressing the tears that was brought upon by mere thoughts of your beloved, his deep, calm voice, his ever - charming smile, and his gentle green eyes, you entered the quiet suburban neighborhood and walked straight to the right where your little house was. You opened your hand bag, and took the key from it. You were about to open the door when you heard an achingly familiar sound coming from the living room inside. It was the sound of a violin, and a piano accompanying it. Someone entered your home! And,… not just someone!

_The music,…_

_Was it,... Elgar?_

_Wait, if it is Elgar, then that only means - !_

You grabbed the brass door knob, yelped when the door, itself, fell off its hinges, as if something forced it to open, and bolted inside, not bothering to take off your coat and bonnet,...

And there, standing in the, once, tidy kitchen and making a complete mess of it, was the man, himself, and his two familiars, who were most probably the suspects to blame for your damaged door, standing ( or flying ) right next to him, watching whatever he was making.

"I think you should put in the egg yolks, first, Shakespeare." The demonic bird instructed, as if he knew everything about baking.

"I,... don't think that's what the,... _manual_,... states." Came his deep voice.

"We should have watched a tutorial on the internet like what that noisy mechanic says,..." The bird answered, and as if something burned his back, he looked behind him and realized you were standing there, eyes blurry with tears and lips trembling with mirth. "Hey! Hey, V! She's here!"

The man called V turned around, green eyes wide with surprise, and pale face and jet - black hair a bit messy with flour and bits of some mysterious gooey – like red substance. And when he saw how,... emotional,... you were upon finally seeing him after such a long time, he couldn't help but tear up a little, as well.

"I,... ah,... " V stuttered, a hint of pink coloring his once pale cheeks. "Oh, my,... I,... please forgive me about the mess! I - "

"And the door," You cut him off. "And the sink. And the floor."

"Forgive me, I could clean afterwards - "

"And the music. And the surprise."

"Oh, dear! I hope you don't mind Elgar, my love,..."

"And the speaker." You sighed and smiled, finally letting your tears fall freely from your tired eyes. "Oh, V,..."

"Well, I - "

Everything happened in a matter of seconds. You running towards him and throwing yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him close to you without even a single care for your pristine clothes. And him reciprocating the warm _hello_ you gave him as his arms went around your waist, holding you close, and burying his face in your fragrant hair.

Then, giving your head a tiny kiss, he whispered to your ear, his emotions overflowing in his voice, "Salut,... d'amour."

"Hello to you, too, my love." You answered, kissing him on his flour - powdered cheek. Then, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow, you asked, your curiosity getting the better of you, "What are you making?"

V gulped nervously. Letting you go for a while, he looked back at the mess that he and his familiars have created on the kitchen counter, and said, "I was,... going to make you a pie. Do you,... perhaps,... love cherry, my love?"

"Cherry pie, huh?" You said, and with a smug look on your proud face, you removed your bonnet, threw it carelessly aside along with your signature handbag, rolled up your sleeves, and tied your hair up in a ponytail. "I'll gladly help." Giving a sly look to the demonic bird on V's arm, you added, "What could a Demon bird possibly know about baking?"

"HEY! AT LEAST, I'M HELPING HERE!" Griffon squawked. Then, pointing with his wing at the feline familiar who elected to rest on the floor next to the table, he said, "LOOK AT THAT KITTY! SHE'S USELESS!"

You gave out an over exaggerated sigh as you placed your hands on your hips and hummed, wondering how to patch up your beloved's mistake. Somehow, he has already messed up the whole process of making the dough, and the cherry filling he has prepared and set aside for later looked suspiciously like Slimer's middle - aged elder sister.

"But, you're tired, my love." V said as he hugged you from behind, the thing he always does to distract you whenever you're busy doing something in the kitchen. Either to tease you or do _something else_ entirely. Either way, it always worked in the past. But, not today. "I'm sure you want to take a rest."

"Yeah, let Romeo and I handle the rest, Juliet." Griffon agreed.

"No can do, Iago." You answered with a smile as you took a clean bowl and some of the eggs from the carton. "Let me help. I insist. You've come all this way to visit me, so I want to feed you a proper meal." Turning to V and giving him a sweet smile, you added, "And I think it's about time I teach you how to bake, V."

"Would it,... take long? You must be famished by now." The man asked, tightening his hold on you as if he doesn't want to let you go anymore.

_Ah, how you missed his touch, his voice, his warmth,..._

_... his smile and his caress,..._

** _You missed V so, so much,..._ **

"It doesn't matter." You simply answered as you focused on the task ahead. "We have time. **_We would have all the time in the world, I promise_**."

It took him a few moments before he realized what you just said, and when he did, his eyes widened and burned at the same time.

_Did you just - ?_

_But, what about - ?!_

"**I missed you, V**." You told the man, your face away from him, your eyes starting to blur once more with tears of happiness.

V smiled, feeling the same emotions as you did, and pressed his lips against your left cheek. "**I missed you too, my sweet, little lady**."

"**I love you, V**."

"**I love you more, (Y/N)**."


	15. Nero X Reader: Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ A gift for a friend on her special day!

It has exactly been a week since Nero left. 

He told you it was for an undercover mission and that the one who commissioned him was someone from a neighboring city. Other than that, you knew nothing else about his mystery task. Well, you tried asking Nico but you never had an opportunity.

Of course, you trusted your boyfriend wholeheartedly. Nero's just the sweetest person you've ever met. Despite your not - so - good first impression of him ( you first met him during the concert of your favorite band and he seemed so cocky back then ), you two actually got along well with each other. He's kind, caring, protective,... he's everything you could ask for in a friend. In fact, you two were so close that, a month later, you became more than just friends. It was, like, one of the best things that happened to your life.

But, he's not home, yet. And it's almost that _one day_. A few minutes left, actually. You kept wondering what's taking him so long.

Was he hiding something from you? Something he's not telling you?

You sighed as you collapsed on your bed. You tried to keep those negative thoughts off your head but, you just couldn't take it. You put your trust in Nero, and you wanted to keep on trusting him. He doesn't deserve your doubt, no!

After being such a nice lover to you, doubt was the last thing he deserved!

Your heart almost leapt out of your chest the moment you heard a noise coming from downstairs. It was almost twelve midnight, you're alone, and someone seemed to have entered your house!

Feeling your legs trembling with fright, you got off the bed, grabbed the hardest thing you could reach ( the stool next to your vanity table ), and cautiously went downstairs to see the source of that noise, which was totally not the best idea in the world.

Taking your cellphone from your pocket, ready to dial the emergency number, you turned around the corner and saw, in the darkness of the living room, two shadows moving about, arranging some things, and whispering to each other frantically.

"She would totally kill me for this, Nico!"

"She won't! Won't you trust what I say just for once, psycho?!"

The corner of your lips went up in a grin as soon as you realized who entered your home. Putting your phone back to your pocket and relaxing your shoulders in utter relief, you leaned against the wall and waited for them to finish whatever they're doing. You shook your head and stifled your laughter. It's a shame they haven't even noticed you.

"Ready!"

"I'm gonna open the lights now."

Click!

"AAAHHH!"

"HAHAHA!" You couldn't contain your laughter anymore as you saw Nero and Nico's shocked faces upon seeing you standing motionless there.

"SURPRISE!" You exclaimed. "Is what you wanna say, right?"

"(Y/N)?" Nero said, scratching the back of his head as his face and ears became red with embarrassment. "How did you - ?"

"You were making so much noise, for your information!" You told him as you showed him the stool you were carrying. "I almost hit you with this, you know?"

Nero chuckled. "You got me."

"So, can we properly do this thing now, or what?!" Nico yelled, annoyed that her plan was foiled.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh!" Nero answered as he waved a dismissing hand at her. 

The two walked back to the middle of the room, standing in front of something ( it looked like a box with holes ) they were preparing earlier and concealed it from her view. Both clearing their throats and both looking so hilarious with such goofy expressions on their faces, they began singing. In all their tone - deaf glory.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday,... happy birthday to,... YOU!"

The two stepped aside and finally showed her the box they were concealing before. It did have holes in it. And what's more, it seemed to move on its own!

Which means - !

"You're kidding me!" You ran towards the box, and when you opened the lid, the brightest, cutest little thing greeted you with a small, yet energetic bark, and an excited wagging of a tail!

It was a puppy! The one you've been eyeing at in a pet store for the last month!

And he's all yours now!

"I can't believe it!" You happily exclaimed as you took the puppy from the box and carried it into your arms. "Nero, how did you know?!"

"I just know things." Came in your boyfriend's smug reply. Of course he has been carefully observing you! How else could he know?

"Hehe! See? Told ya she's gonna love it!" Nico grinned as she nudged Nero's arm with an elbow.

"Yes, I love him!" You answered as the puppy began licking your face. And with a huge smile on your face, you went towards your boyfriend and gave him a hug with your other arm. "Thank you so much!"

"Anything for my girl's special day." Nero answered as he held you close to him and kissed your forehead. He really missed you so much, and he's so happy you loved his surprise.

"Oh, but don't think your sins are absolved because of this!" You teased him as you pointed an accusing finger at him. "You still have some explaining to do! And you will tell me everything!"

"Okay! I will!"

"Are we gonna eat, or what?!" Nico questioned as she pointed at the foods she and Nero prepared on the table nearby. _Your_ favorite foods.” I’m starving!"

Turned out the puppy was not the only surprise they had for you. And you were definitely surprised.


End file.
